Good Intentions
by Tragic warrior
Summary: The pathway to hell is often paved with good intentions. How true. When Team Possible die trying to save the world and are brought back to life, will life return back to normal or will terror arise. Read and review. Deathfic
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kim Possible but I do own this story.

Author's Note: This is my first new story in three months so I hope it is enjoyed by all those that read.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were walking through the mall together. They were holding each others hand as they traveled. They had been dating each other for about three months and were very happy; Kim had finally noticed Ron as more than just a friend and realized that she needed him and loved him. Ron was very happy to finally have Kim be his girlfriend even though he was worried at first that this might jeopardize their friendship; luckily his fears were unfounded and they have been happily going out for the last three months.

Kim and Ron are partners in fighting criminals and saving the world from mad scientist, mutated humans, mad golfers as well as other people bent on taking over the world or just doing some petty crimes. For the two weeks, however, their has not been one major incident that required the help of Team Possible, to the delight of Kim and Ron who wanted to take a break from crime fighting and spend some quality time together without being interrupted and having to save the world.

Suddenly, to the dismay of Kim and Ron, Kim's communicator, the kimmunicator, went off . Kim and Ron went outside and Kim picked it up and opened it. "What's the sitch Wade?" said Kim depressingly.

"What's wrong? Can't I contact my friends without it involving a mission?" said Wade

Kim and Ron looked relieved at hearing that they didn't have a mission. "Yes you can contact us if you want. It's just Ron and I were worried that we had another mission" said Kim

"Don't want another mission just yet do you?" asked Wade

"Ron and I wanted some time to relax and spend time together that didn't involve saving the world from maniacs" said Kim

"I understand. I'm surprised myself to not hear any major criminal activity in such a long period of time" said Wade

"Maybe they all decided to take a break themselves from getting their butts kicked by team Possible" giggled Kim along with Ron

"You might be right. So what have you and Ron been doing during your free time off?" asked Wade

"oh you know, going to the movies, hanging at the beach, going to the mall, having mad hot sex, the usual" said Kim

"Aaahh, I do not have to hear that. You two are sick" said Wade as he covered his ears.

Kim and Ron were laughing at the expressions on Wade's face at what they just told him. "Calm down dude we were only kidding, mostly" said Ron with a sly smile on his face.

"The sex was quite hot wasn't Mr. Stoppable" said Kim seductively

"Indeed it was hot Mrs. Possible" said Rob just as seductively

After seeing the two stop talking Wade calmed down and removed his hands from his ears and sighed. " I do not want to know what else you two have been doing but if anyone deserves a break it's you two. You have been fighting criminals since you both have been twelve and never had a break longer than two weeks. Why do you two keep fighting, not that I want you two to stop otherwise I'll have nothing fun to do without helping you stop the bad guys my own way" said Wade

"I enjoy the thrill of fighting and stopping mad man and mad women from ruling the world" said Kim

" I enjoy spending time with Kim and watching her beat up the bad guys" said Ron

"Flattery will get you everywhere Ron" said Kim as she started kissing Ron

Wade cleared his throat after a few seconds to get the attention of his two friends. After a few unsuccessful attempts Kim and Ron looked back at the communicator, almost forgetting about Wade. Kim and Ron blushed as Kim spoke. "Sorry about that Wade, got carried away" said Kim, feeling a little embarrassed.

" I can see that" said Wade

"So Wade" said Kim, trying to change the momentum of this conversation, " what have you been doing for the last two weeks?" asked Kim

"I have been doing some research on cloning and stem cells" said Wade

"Really? Any reason in particular?" asked Kim, somewhat uncomfortable about this.

"I just thought it would amazing if I could figure out how to clone people. Imagine the possibilities it can create; longer lives, fighting diseases, recreating life…" said Wade but was interrupted before he could continue.

"Recreating life? You mean like zombies?" asked Ron

"No exactly. I mean recreating someone's body using their DNA in cases where someone might have killed or injured beyond medical help. Think about it people can almost become immortal" said Wade

Kim and Ron looked at each other worryingly before speaking again. "I don't think that would be a good thing" said Kim

"Why not? Give me one reason cloning would be bad?" asked Wade

"Besides being immoral it sort of goes against the natural order of things. I mean being created artificially would mean that the person might have the same DNA, the same mind and all that but they won't have the person's soul" said Ron

"What do you mean?" asked Wade who was confused at what Ron was trying to say.

"You can create someone's body and they could have all their memories, skills, intellect, etc, but you can not replicate a soul. The soul is the inner essence of a person and without that you would not be able to distinguish from what is really right or wrong, you won't be able to restrain your instincts and you would not be the real person without your soul because you would no longer be aware of the existence and presence of God. This is according to Jewish belief and I believe it to be mostly true" said Ron

Wade looked at the screen blankly for about a minute before responding. "I never really was religious and don't think that much about the concept of the soul in terms of how not having one can affect a person. I won't worry about it though it's not like I'm going to actually try and clone someone" said Wade

"That's good to hear. I would hate the idea of being cloned myself" said Kim nervously as she held on to Ron.

"Me too. If I were to die I would like to stay dead rather than be created without my soul" said Ron shivering a little.

Kim and Ron looked into each others eyes and decided to give the idea of cloning no more though and enjoy the rest of the day. "Well don't spend all your time on looking up about cloning Wade. Listen we'll talk to you again soon, ok" said Kim

"Of course. You two lovebirds enjoy the rest of your day" said Wade happily.

"Take care Wade. Bye" said Kim as Ron waved

"Bye" said Wade as he disconnected the communicator. Wade sat back and thought about what Ron had just told him. "Not having a soul, how silly. Even if the soul did exist it would be cloned along with the body. Not that it matters, for the moment" thought Wade as he went back to looking up information of cloning and other genetic research for some future projects he had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kim Possible or the characters but I do own this story.

Chapter 2

It has been about a month since Kim and Ron had to save the world from evil and they were happy that they had all this free time. Luckily it was the summer so they were able to spent their free time having fun rather than spending it in a classroom. They spent most of their time together doing boyfriend and girlfriend stuff as well as hang out with their other friends, such as Felix and Monique, who were currently dating each other. The four of them just came back from the movies and went their own ways; Felix going home with Monique riding on his high tech wheelchair and Ron holding Kim's hand as they walked to Ron's home for the night. Kim called her parents and told them she was going to stay at his house for the night. Mrs. Possible had no problem with this and neither did Mr. Possible, due to a threat from his wife. Kim and Ron spent some time playing video games and then watched some television together. Around midnight the two decided to go to bed. They went into Ron's room and prepared to go to sleep. Ron's parents were not home and wouldn't be home for at least another two days so the two teenagers decided to sleep in the nude without worrying about getting caught by Mr. And Mrs. Stoppable. As they laid down to sleep they looked at each other and smiled; they loved each other very much and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

"Good night Kim. I love you" said Ron

"I love you too. Good night my love" said Kim as she kissed lover and feel asleep next to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a little more than four weeks since Wade has had any hits on missions for Kim and Ron. He has spent a lot of his time looking and learning all he can about cloning so that he can use it to better the world and for the sake of knowledge. He knew he was extremely smart, being that he graduated high school and college in just eight months, and was always interested in learning more about scientific advancements. After spending nearly four weeks non stop Wade seemed to have figured out how to successfully clone someone.

"It makes sense know. Using this I can create a machine that would clone someone using a sample of their DNA. Imagine the implication of these findings. I may have unlocked the key for immortality" said Wade proudly at what he has discovered.

As Wade looked at his notes he heard a beeping on his computer. After a few short clicks he found out that their was a hit on Kim's web page for help needed from Kim and Ron. A few more clicks later Wade read the layout of the mission Kim and Ron were needed for. After he finished reading the objective Wade started to turn pale at the horror of what may come from this mission.

After reading it over again to make sure he read it correctly he typed his keyboard quickly. "I have to tell Kim and Ron immediately" thought Wade, feeling that something rather horrible would occur at the end of this day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron were relaxing at Kim's house watching the television together, their arms around one another. Kim's parents and brothers were out of town for a couple of days, going to a scientist convention that Mr. Possible and the twins were very excited to go to and Mrs. Possible went along to keep sanity in her family. She trusted Kim and Ron and knew they wouldn't do anything out of bounds, at least without protection.

While relaxing they heard the kimmunicator going off. Kim picked it up and open it. She saw Wade on the screen but she could tell something was wrong; he was sweating profoundly and was lighter in skin color. Wade looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Wade what is it?" said Kim, feeling nervous and not even saying her usual catchphrase.

"Kim, something serious has happened. Drakken and Shego have stolen some missiles from a hidden base" said Wade nervously.

"What kind of missiles?" asked Kim, praying that they weren't what she thought.

"They stole three experimental types of hydrogen bombs that yield about 100 megatons each. The base were trying to remake models of the Tsar Bomba bombs that were made in the former Soviet Union. Before they could be disabled Shego and Drakken's henchman stopped them and were stolen by Drakken in one his anti gravity ships" said Wade

Kim had lost her balance and fell back but was caught by Ron. "Oh my god" said Kim. She knew Drakken and Shego tried to take over the world using unorthodox methods but never anything this horrifying.

Ron was shaken up as well but was able to maintain a calmer state of mind than Kim at the moment. "So what's going on? Do they have any demands?" asked Ron

"They said that the world will hand over its power to him by tomorrow at noon or he will launch one of the bombs and destroy a country of his choosing and will launch another an hour later and the third one an hour after that. You and Kim have to stop him. These weapons will make what our bombs did to Hiroshima look like a joke. These things are almost ten times more powerful than a normal hydrogen bomb and are about two hundred times more powerful than an atomic bomb" said Wade

Kim regained some of her composure and pulled herself up back on to her feet. "What do we have to do to stop Drakken and Shego?" asked Kim

"You two have to infiltrate Drakken's lab and disable the three bombs. I can get you the codes for the three bombs and once they are used the bombs are completely useless. Give me about twenty minutes and I'll have the codes ready for you two. I'll also have a ride set to come get you two in an hour" said Wade

"Thanks Wade" said Kim as she hung up. She and Ron went to Ron's house so that he could pick up his mission clothes as well as some equipment that he might need. After they went back to Kim's house and changed into their mission gear as they heard the kimmunicator beep. Kim picked it up and opened it. "Wade got the codes?" asked Kim

"Yes here they are. The bombs all have the same disable code so you don't have to worry about which bomb needs what code. The disabling code is 45T26S3A67R-1B92O4M83B2A. Make sure you put the codes in correctly and then press the enter key. A few seconds later the screen on the bomb will say that it is disabled. Make sure to be extremely careful; I don't think Drakken or Shego are going to leave the bombs unguarded and if the military attack they threaten to launch the bombs immediately so you and Ron are the world's only hope" said Wade

"Aren't we always" said Ron, trying to lighten the mood

"Yeah I guess so. It's just you guys never had to deal with something this serious before and I'm nervous for your safety" said Wade

"Wade, we're Team Possible. Anything is possible and nothing can stop us when we work together. We'll be fine" said Ron confidently

Wade saw the look in Ron's eyes and could tell that he was telling the truth about being sure of his and Kim's success. He felt better but wasn't completely reassured. "All right then. Reach me when you get to the island where Drakken is and I'll help you get in. Be well" said Wade

""See you later Wade" said Kim

"Bye Kim, Bye Ron" said Wade as he hung up. He continued looked at the blank screen for a few seconds before trying to get a layout of Drakken's hideout for Kim and Ron to use to make the mission easier. "I don't know why I can't shake this feeling of impending doom but I pray it's only in my head" thought wade to himself as he rubbed his eyes and started typing away on his computer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A plane came to pick up Kim and Ron an hour later after Wade first called, just as he said it would. The plane flew off the ground and into the sky to Drakken's lab; the pilot was sent the information to get there by Wade and was calculated to being about 3 hours to get there. Ron had left Rufus at home and left him plenty of food and water for him to eat and drink and Ron knew Rufus could get something else if he wanted. Ron sat next to Kim, holding her hand in an attempt to keep her calm. He never saw Kim this shaken up going on a mission and was worried for her.

"Kim, you need to calm down. We'll disable the bombs, stop Drakken and Shego, and then go home" said Ron soothingly as he hugged her

Kim held on tight as a few tears started to fall from her eyes. "I'm just scared at the though of what those two can do right now. Millions can die in a heartbeat if maniacs get bored or feel like killing or if something goes wrong" said Kim

"If I know Drakken he's probably wasting his time gloating or trying to figure out how to make the bombs work while Shego is probably filing her nails. They won't just launch a bomb for the heck of it so we'll be able to stop" said Kim

"What about us? I have a horrible feeling that something bad will happen to us. What if one of us or both of us don't make it back from this mission" said Kim, fear evident in her voice.

Ron broke from his embrace of Kim and looked at the red head in her eyes. "Kim, you are my world and I won't want to live without you. We will succeed and we will survive. Nothing has stopped us yet and nothing will stop us as long as we have faith and stick together. It may sound cheesy but our love for one another will keep us safe. Believe me when I say that I love you with all my heart and soul" said Ron

Kim wiped her eyes and looked into Ron's eyes and spoke. "Thank you Ron. I can always rely on you when things are looking down. I love you more than anything and would do anything to be with you" said Kim as she hugged Ron

"Everything will be all right KP, so relax and don't worry" said Ron as he released himself from the hug.

"Ok" said Kim as she sat back and closed her eyes, trying to get some rest. She was still uneasy about the mission they were on but as long as Ron was with her she knew that everything would turn out ok, at least that what's she prayed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two and a half hours later Ron was awaken from his nap from the beeping on his watch. He set the alarm to go off just in case he did fall asleep. He yawned loudly and looked over to his girlfriend and saw her asleep. He smiled at the sight of her resting so peacefully; he really didn't want to wake her up yet but they had to prepare to jump from the moving plan in about half an hour and he thought it was best that she was completely awake before she jumped. Ron shook her gently, trying to wake her up. "Kim, wake up" said Ron softly into Kim's ear.

Kim responded with a groan so Ron decided to take more extreme measures; he started to nibble Kim's ear softly, causing her to awaken and push Ron down onto the floor. "Don't do that" said Kim, who was blushing a bright red.

"You know you like it" said Ron slyly.

Kim smiled at this and grabbed Ron's shirt and whispered into his ear. "You know what I really like?" said Kim

Ron shock his head for a second before Kim's lips covered his. They held on to each other and kissed passionately, their tongues fighting for supremacy. After about a minutes Ron separated himself from Kim, much to her dismay. "We should hold on to the making out part after we complete our mission" said Ron

"Ok then, after we defeat Drakken and Shego we'll do it" said Kim happily as they got ready for their arrival.

About thirty minutes later the plane was flying above the island where Drakken and Shego were currently hiding. Kim and Ron jumped from the moving plan and dove to the island below where they released about half way their and floated safely to the ground, where they proceeded to call Wade. "Wade, we have just landed on the island" said Kim

"Glad to see you two have made it in one piece. Drakken's lair is about 500 feet from your current location. Just walk straight until you hit it but be very careful for any traps that may have been laid out to stop you"

"Wade, this is Drakken. Even if he did set traps for us they'll probably just malfunction" said Ron

"You're probably right but there is no need to be careless and your chances of success will be much higher if you two remain undetected" said Wade

"So Wade, how many people are in the lair?" asked Kim

"There appears to be a total of ten people' Drakken, Shego, and eight henchmen. Chances are they are going to try protect the bombs from being disabled from you two" said Wade

"They won't be much of a problem. It's Shego we have to watch out for" said Kim

"We better get going KP, evil isn't going to stop itself" said Ron

"All right then, see you later Wade" said Kim

"See you later Kim. I want you and Ron to be careful and be safe" said Wade

"We'll be ok, as long as we're together" said Kim as she hung up.

Wade stared at the blank screen as he hoped that his friends would make it back ok.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five hundred feet and four near death experiences later Kim and Ron arrived at the entrance of Drakken's lab. Using the access codes that Wade had gotten from hacking into Drakken's computer they stealthily entered the complex and walked quietly using a map laying out the structure so that they could find the bombs as quickly as possible.

After walking through the complex for about 10 minutes they found what they were looking for; the control center of the hideout. Hiding in the shadows they waited for an opportunity to present itself so that Ron could disable the bombs while Kim took out the henchmen and keep Shego busy. Drakken was currently ranting about how the world will bow to him and relinquish control over to him. Shego was actually paying attention to Drakken while he was ranting and spoke every now and then with an occasional comment. While they were busy talking the henchmen were casually guarding the bombs , which to them seemed a waste of time seeing that no one knew where they were, at least that's what they thought.

While the henchmen weren't looking Ron and Kim snuck behind one of the bombs, opened the hatch to see the control board and proceeded to punch in the codes to disable the bomb. Ron finished putting in the code and smiled at Kim, thinking this would be a piece of cake; he pushed the enter code in and a voice spoke out. "Bomb disabled" said the computer built in the bomb loud enough to get the attention of the henchmen, Shego and Dr. Drakken. The henchmen went to look at the bomb to see what had happened when Kim went around the bomb and attacked the two closest henchmen, knocking them out.

"Kim Possible? That means that Stoppable is here as well, probably trying to disable the bombs. Henchmen, stop Kim and Ron" yelled Drakken but to his dismay most of the henchmen were taken out by the red headed teenager twenty seconds later.

"Should I take care of her?" asked Shego sinisterly

"Please do" said Drakken with a cruel smile.

Shego ran at Kim, her hands glowing a familiar green energy as she and Kim fought off while Ron was busy putting in the codes for the second bomb so that he could disable it. Ron had managed to put the code in while taking down two more of Drakken's henchmen and pushed the enter button disabling the second the bomb. Drakken was getting frustrated at Ron for disabling his trump cards to use against the world so he decided to take manners into his own hand. He pulled out a .50 caliber handgun from his lab coat, aimed at Ron and fired. The shot pierced through his leg shattering the shinbone, which caused Ron to writhe in pain on the floor as blood flowed freely.

"RON!" screamed Kim as she kicked Shego in the head with a roundhouse, causing her to slump to floor, and ran to Ron to help him. She was scared and didn't know what to do about the bone but she pulled out a spare shirt she had in her backpack and carefully put it on Ron's leg to lessen the bleeding.

"Kim Possible" said Drakken, causing Kim to look at him venomously. "I do not take pride in the fact that I had to use a gun on your boyfriend, personally I can't stand guns but he was interfering with my plans just like you are and for that you two must die so that I proceed with my plan to take over the world".

Kim stood up, her fist clenched in rage, and started to walk towards the balcony where Dr.Drakken was standing when he heard Ron's voice. ""Kim" said Ron softly

Kim got down on her knees and go close to Ron so that she could hear him. "What is it?" asked Kim

"I need you to help me get on my feet, or at least on my good foot" said Ron, smiling weakly.

"Ron you lost to much blood and the bone looks shattered. There's no way you can stand and help out. Just stay down and let me do the rest" said Kim

"KP, the mystic monkey power I have is helping in healing the bone and healing the wound. Besides, Shego is beginning to stir and I need to disable the last bomb while you fight her. So, how about that hand?" said Ron as he held out his right hand for Kim to grab.

Kim wasn't sure what to do; she was scared that Ron wasn't strong enough to be back on his feet but knew he was right and that she needed his help. She grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him up onto his good leg. "Thanks KP" said Ron as he hopped his way to the third bomb to disable it.

Kim turned her attention back to Shego who was already back on her feet ready to continue her fight with the teenage hero. Shego wiped the blood from her lip as she noticed Ron was jumping on one leg towards the last bomb. She noticed the blood running down his leg and the fact that Drakken was holding gun and added the two together. "So it seems that Drakken had to resort to shooting your boyfriend. I guess the buffoon was too much for the henchmen and being that Drakken is so physically fragile he won't last long against him" said Shego

"Don't call Ron a buffoon you green skinned bitch" said Kim angrily.

"Well it seems like princess has a bit of a mean streak when her boyfriend is involved. Once I'm finished with you I'll go do a number on your boyfriend's other leg" said Shego laughing.

Kim ran at Shego full sprint and started to attack her viciously with kicks and punches which Shego tried to block but was mostly unsuccessful and was knocked down within ten seconds. Ron had made his way to the third bomb and entered the disabling code followed by pressing the enter code to disable the third and final bomb. "Booyah" yelled while Drakken screamed in anger that his plan to use the missiles we now ruined.

Kim turned her attention for a second to look at the direction of her love, proud that he was able to finish his part of the mission even though he was badly hurt. However, that second she turned her attention from Shego became her undoing; Shego got up and kicked Kim in the kneecap, causing it to break. Kim screamed in pain as she slumped to the ground holding her knee.

"Shego let's go" said Drakken as he set the self-destruct code to go off in one minute. "I may not be able to take over the world today but at least I've gotten ridden of Team Possible. Farewell Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, we won't be meeting again" said Drakken as he and Shego got into a hover car and left the lair.

Ron hoped over to Kim as quickly as he could as Drakken and Shego got away. He needed to get Kim and get the hell out of their now before they were buried alive under the rubble. "Kim, we have to go now" yelled Ron standing next to Kim

"My leg, it's broken" said Kim in pain.

Ron helped Kim got onto her good leg; even though his leg was healing quickly it wasn't strong enough for him to walk on and carry Kim so he had to help Kim hop towards the door. They were almost there when the wall started crumbling down from the ceiling. It seems that there were several small bombs placed through the lair rather than one big one that would blow up the whole lair itself. Without a way out Ron and Kim started panicking and looking for anywhere they could escape from but they was no way the two could escape, especially the condition they were in. Kim and Ron looked at each other, tears falling from their eyes as they embraced each other, knowing this was the end.

"Ron?" said Kim

"What is it?" said Ron softly

"Remember back on the plane when I talked about what would happen if one of us or both of us didn't make it?" asked Kim

"Yeah" said Ron

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" asked Kim

Ron separated from Kim and looked in her emerald eyes as he spoke. "With all my heart and soul Kim. I love you now and always will love you" said Ron

"Then at least will be together in heaven" said Kim as tears poured from her eyes and she embraced Ron with a deep kiss.

The two stood there as the lair crumbled in. They held each other tightly.

"I love you Ron" said Kim

"I love you Kim" said Ron

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Global Justice arrived at the island an hour after the explosion. They were contacted by Wade to see where Kim and Ron were due to the fact that they didn't call for a ride to pick them up. The Director sent about a dozen planes to look for Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable on the island as well as the ocean, in case they jumped in the water to avoid the blast. Two of the planes landed on the island to inspect the rubble and see if they could any remands of the bombs or, god forbid, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. After digging for about twenty minutes one of the agents was unfortunate enough to find the bodies of the two teenage heroes, who after feeling for a pulse and not finding one, were pronounced deceased. While the agents gathered the bodies while shedding tears of their own they noticed that the two were holding each other's hand, which they had to separate so that they could be put into different bags even though it pained them all to separate the two from each other even in death.

Wade received a call from the director confirming the passing of his two best friends. He didn't bother to conceal his grief and openly shed tears for them, feeling he was partially responsible for not stopping them and telling them about that damned mission. If only he ignored that hit, if only he had stopped them, they would still be alive.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters. I do own this story.

Chapter 3

The Possibles and the Stoppables were contacted in the confirmation of the death of their daughter and son. To be expected the couple's broke down at hearing the news of their children's death. Global Justice wanted to know if their death's should be announced to the world or if the families wanted them to hold on for a little while. They asked if they could hold off the news of their deaths for a few days until they could figure out what to do. Global Justice agreed to comply to their wishes; it was the least they could do for the families of the two bravest heroes known.

Wade has been silently looking at the blank computer screen since hearing about his friends dying. While looking at the computer it hit him; he can use the technology he had recently built to clone Kim and Ron. He would to get some brain tissue and well as some of their blood, and by using that he can clone Kim and Ron and bring them back just as they were with the same memories, personalities and skills. It would be as if they never died. Their deaths hasn't become public yet so if he was able to convince the Possibles and Stoppables to allow him to do this he would be able to make up for allowing them to go on the mission that killed them in the first place.

Wade picked up the phone in his room and dialed the number for the Possible's resident. After a few rings someone picked up. "hello?" asked Mrs. Possible

"Mrs. Possible, this is Wade, Kim and Ron's friend" said Wade

"Oh, hi Wade. How have you been holding up?" asked Mrs. Possible

"I've been relatively ok. Listen I need to meet with you, your husband and the Stoppables. There is something I need to talk to you all about" said Wade

"What is it?" asked Mrs. Possible

"I can't tell you over the phone. I would appreciate it if you invited the Stoppables over to your house. I'll be able to get their in one hour, ok?" said Wade

"Sure" said Mrs. Possible

"Thanks, I'll see you soon" said Wade as he hung up and got ready to leave. If he was able to convince them allow him to clone Kim and Ron he might be able to redeem himself and bring his best friends back. Then all would be well again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Wade arrived in front of the Possible's home. He proceeded to ring the door bell and was answered by Mr. Possible who allowed Wade to come in. He went into the house and saw that Mr. And Mrs. Stoppable, Jim and Tim and Mrs. Possible were sitting down. After taking a seat Mr. Possible at down next to his wife. "Ok Wade, we're all here. What is it you want to talk about?" asked Mr. Possible

Wade took a deep breath before speaking. He was a bit nervous about talking about his idea of cloning their children but he needed their approval first and though it only right to tell them first. "It's in regards to Kim and Ron. I believe that I can bring them back" said Wade

The Possibles and the Stoppables were looking back and forth at each other for a few seconds before someone spoke up. "What do you mean bring them back?" asked Mr. Stoppable.

"I have been working on a way to clone human being and bring people back the way were. They would be exactly the same physically and mentally as they were before. They would have the exact same memories, DNA, you name it. It will be as if they never died. The only problem is that Kim and Ron would remember their own deaths so I would have to manipulate their memories a little so that they don't remember that they died" said Wade

Mr. Possible, Mrs. Possible, Mr. Stoppable and Mrs. Stoppable looked at each other unsure what to say; they wanted to have their children back but would they really be their children or just some carbon copies. "I don't know it seems like playing God. I mean we want our children back but it won't be them" said Mrs. Possible

"I can understand the concern of the issue and if you want you can give it some thought but it has to be done soon. The longer we wait the more suspicious people will become. We can't anyone else know they died or otherwise they'll know about the cloning. Also if you do decide to allow me to clone them you would have to act as if their deaths never happened" said Wade

"What can we say happened to them?" asked Mrs. Stoppable

"Once I get rid of the memories of their deaths we'll say that they fell in a coma for a few days. That way the public won't worry about their disappearance and Kim and Ron will be able to continue with their lives happily. I'll let all of you think it over but I need to know by the end of the day so that I can contact GJ and tell them either to get me some DNA samples of Kim and Ron or to prepare burial services for the two" said Wade as he got up.

As Wade reached for the doorknob Mrs. Possible called him. "Wade, wait" said Mrs. Possible

"Yes?" asked Wade

"Do it" said Mrs. Possible

Wade smiled as he spoke. "I'll call Global Justice as soon as I get home to get what I need so that I can clone Kim and Ron. If you need anything you have my number but I'll be pretty busy for the next few days. Come over if you want but I would not recommend it, it might be hard to watch. I'll call when I get a chance to tell you how progress is doing. Take care" said Wade as he opened the door and walked out.

The room was quiet for a few moments, a uncomfortable silence that was broken by Mrs. Possible. "I hope everything works out right. If anyone deserves a second chance it's Kim and Ron" said Mrs. Possible quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade contacted Global Justice and asked to be picked up so that he could get some things he needed from the bodies to clone Kim and Ron, such as their blood to obtain their DNA and their brains so that he can transfer all their memories into the bodies so that they would know everything Kim and Ron knew before they died. He arrived at GJ headquarters an hour later to get what he needed. He was being walked with Doctor Betty Director while talking to him.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Betty

"Nothing is absolute Doctor but I am most confident that I will be able to bring Kim and Ron back" said Wade

"Don't you mean clone them? You're not bring back the real Kim and Ron" said Betty

Wade stopped walking. "Doctor Betty, Kim and Ron were my best friends, like sister and brother to me. What I am planning to do is bring them back by cloning them new bodies but their memories, skills, intellect, etc. will be the exact same of Kim and Ron, no more, no less. They will be the real Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, right down to Kim's inability to cook and Ron's fear of nearly everything. They won't just be carbon copies" said Wade seriously.

"I see that they meant a lot to you. Let us proceed" said Betty as the two continued to walk.

A few minutes later Wade and Doctor Betty. Being covered by blankets were two bodies that Wade was able to recognize immediately by the strands red hair and blonde hair that wasn't being covered by the blankets. Wade moved the blankets off their faces and looked at the both of them. They were on the same table so he was able to look at them both at the same time. They had a calm look on their faces, lying next to one another even in death ironically. Wade started to shed a few tears.

"Are you ok Mr. Load?" asked Betty, knowing the pain he was feeling.

Wade wiped away his tears but was still crying. "It's hard to see them like this, especially when it's my fault"

"What do you mean?" asked Betty

"I had a bad feeling about the mission. I should have never told them about it and they'd still be alive, happily enjoying each other. If anyone deserved to live it was these two" said Wade

"Well if your cloning procedure works you will be able to undo what Drakken and Shego took from them: life" said Betty

"You're right, it just still hard to see them like this. Let's start so that I can proceed with the cloning" said Wade

With the help of some doctors Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable's brains and spinal cords were removed from their bodies and placed in jars to keep them preserved and had some of their blood drawn for use of DNA configuration. After finishing half an hour later Wade was about to did farewell before being confronted by Doctor Betty. "Mr. Load, I was wondering if you would be interested in doing the cloning her rather than in your home?" asked Doctor Betty

Wade thought about it for a little while; it would be better to work here for several reasons, more power, more technology and doctors who can help him make this cloning procedure work accurately. However, his machine was at his home and it seemed odd that Betty would just offer her services for nothing in return. "Any reason you want me to work here?" asked Wade

"Well, there is more power here than in your home, we more technological advances at our disposal and we have some of the most brilliant doctors and scientists here at GJ that can aid you. Also the fact that I have much respect for Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable and would do anything to help them" said Betty

"All right then I'll do my work here. I need to pick up my equipment from my room as well as telling my parents, the Possibles and the Stoppables that I won't be at my home in case they try to reach me" said Wade

"Fair enough. I'll have some of my agents assist you with your equipment while you tell the families where you are going. They already know of us from their children so it's not like it's a secret to them" said Betty

"Thank you Doctor Betty Director. With your help I'll be able to bring back Kim and Ron quicker than I had planned" said Wade

"Well the sooner the better, it's hard to keep secret what happen but we'll be able to hold on a few more days while you do what you have to do" said Betty

Wade left Global Justice with a few of the agents Betty assigned to help with the equipment Wade needed to clone the two teenagers. An hour later they arrived at the Load's residents, where the agents proceeded to carefully gather the equipment while Wade told his parents, the Possibles and the Stoppables what he was doing. Soon after they departed Middleton and went back to Global Justice to start the cloning of Kim and Ron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade, along with several scientist and doctors working for Global Justice, started working on the cloning. The machine Wade had built, as he explained to the scientist and doctors, would recreate a human body through the use of the DNA taken from the blood of the person but would not recreate the memories of the person. Wade decided to help them use the brains to extract all of the memories of Kim and Ron while the bodies were being created through the machine which would take about two days to completely synthesize the bodies. After that they could transfer all the memories to the specific body, giving new life to Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Wade signed happily knowing that soon his friends would be back and everything would be back to normal, in two more days. He'll have to call the families and tell them what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters. I do own this story.

Chapter 4

The room was very bright and white, it was hard to see anything but a white light. Eyes flickered, trying to stay open long enough to view her surroundings long enough. She looked around to see that that she didn't recognize anything familiar about this room except for a blonde hair boy sitting on a bed about five feet away.

"Ron" said the green eyed hero. Suddenly she remembered that she was in Drakken's lair and she screamed.

A few seconds later a few doctors ran in, holding down Kim while she fought against the doctors reframing her, still screaming at the top of her lungs when Wade came in.

"Kim, calm down. What's wrong?" asked Wade calmly as Kim took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Wade, where am I?" said Kim nervously

"Your at Global Justice" said Wade

"Why? Last thing I remember we were stopping Drakken's plan to use bombs to destroy the world. How did we end up here?" asked Kim

"You were injured during the fight against Shego while Ron was injured by a bullet from Drakken so Global Justice came and picked you up from the lair after it exploded" said Wade

"How did we get out?" asked Kim as she looked over at Ron, who was still sleeping.

"We don't know how you escaped but Global Justice agents found you two unconscious and injured about two hundred feet away from the lair. Chances are you two were able to hop away far enough to avoid the explosion but passed out from exhaustion and from the pain you were suffering from the way your wounds were" said Wade

Kim rubbed her eyes as she tried to absorb all this information she was just told. "How long have we been unconscious?" asked Kim

"For three days" said Wade

"Three days?" said Kim loudly

Due to the scream from the red haired teenager the blonde man lying on the other bed began to stir.. " What's going on? Who's making that noise?" said Ron in a dazed state.

"Ron! You're awake!" screamed Kim as she got up from her bed and hugged Ron.

"Easy KP, you might kill me with the strength you're using" said Ron

Wade chuckled weakly at this. It seemed like they don't remember their deaths thanks to his manipulation of their memories. " It's good to see you both are awake now. There are some people who would like to see you" said Wade

"Who?" asked Kim and Ron in unison.

"Your families, of course" said Wade

As soon as Wade said that the room became occupied by six more people; Mr. Possible, Mrs. Possible, Jim Possible, Tim Possible, Mr. Stoppable and Mrs. Stoppable. The parents were happily hugging their children while the twins were happily asking the two lovers about the mission they were on. After explaining the story the doctors said the family had to leave for now and to let the two teenagers rest up so that they can be examined and tested. The families and Wade left the room and proceeded to go to see Doctor Betty. Once in the office Betty asked Wade a question. "So, how are they doing?"

"They seem to be well. They have no memory of what actually happened but seem to be exactly as they were before they actually died" said Wade

"That's good to hear but we have to remember not to bring up anything that might remind them, just in case. Unless the mission is brought up by them I don't want anyone else to talk about it ok?" said Betty

The family members shook their head in agreement. "Good. We don't want them to know the truth about their deaths or who knows what it might do to them. It's best to pretend this never happened" said Betty

Everyone started to leave when Betty asked Wade to stay a little longer. "What is it Doctor?" asked Wade

"How much longer do they have to stay do you think?" asked Betty

"I think they can be released within two days to continue on with their lives. We'll tell them we were able to heal their leg wounds using advance healing technology Global Justice has been toying with, that way they won't become curious" said Wade

"All right then I'll clear them to go home in two days then. You can go now" said Betty

"Thank you" said Wade as he left her office.

Betty sat in her chair and thought to herself. "That boy sure was amazing in figuring out how to bring Kim and Ron back to life. I hate to admit it but this world needs Team Possible and without them it would be quite a dark place. Soon things will be back to normal and I'll be able to breath easy again once I tell the world 'the truth'" thought Betty

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later Kim and Ron were cleared from Global Justice's hospital ward and were on their way back home to Middleton. Global Justice told the news, who were curious at the sudden disappearance of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, that they had to be hidden from the public while they were recuperating so that they could be safe from enemies who might want to get them when they were weak.

The Possibles brought their daughter home to recuperate while the Stoppables did the same for their son. Ron was greeted by his naked mole friend Rufus, who was extremely happy to see his master and best friend.

School was about a week away so Kim and Ron spent as much of it as they could together having fun. Wade would check up with them to see how they are doing and to see if their were any problems. Wade wanted to keep an eye on them to make sure they acted as they did before their deaths, just as a precaution. Doctor Betty Director would contact Wade every other day to see how progress has been, which thankfully has been stable overall.

Wade decided to call them personally to see how they are doing. He patched through to the kimmunicator and waited for Kim to pick up. A few seconds later she picked up. "Hi Wade, what's up?" asked Kim.

"Nothing much, just wanted to see how my friends are doing" said Wade

"We are fine baby" yelled Ron

Kim giggled at this as she pointed at her boyfriend. "What he said. Anyway, how did you heal our legs so fast?" asked Kim

"Sorry Kim, that's a secret" said Wade

"Tell me" said Kim

"Nope" said Wade

"Tell me" said Kim

"No" said Wade

"Please" said Kim using her puppy eyed pout.

Wade knew this was coming so he closed his eyes while he spoke. "Nice try but I know of your puppy eyed pout and I'm not going to fall for it" said Wade

"How about I show you my breast instead" said Kim

"Really?" said Wade and Ron unison

"So not, at least for you Wade. For Ron I will if he does what I ask" said Kim

"Booyah" said Ron

"So you're not going to tell us?" said Kim

"Really, how ever did you figure that out" said Wade sarcastically

"Ha Ha Wade. Well, as long as we are getting better it doesn't matter how you did it. Thanks" said Kim

"Your welcome. Enjoying you last few days before school?" asked Kim

"Yeah, Ron and I have been doing stuff like going to the movies, hanging at the beach, going to the mall, having mad hot sex, the usual" said Kim

"Aaahhh, not this again. I don't want to hear about that. I thought I made that clear last time" said Wade as he put his hands around his ears.

Kim and Ron laughed at Wade while he was covering his ears in an attempt to block out Kim's description of what Kim and Ron do when they're together. "Don't worry Wade we'll keep our activities to ourselves from now on. We don't want to scar you emotionally for life" said Wade

Wade was able to understand Kim from her lip movements and removed his hands from his ears and sighed. "All silliness aside it's good to see you two are all right" said Wade

"Yeah, except for our memories" said Ron

"What about your memories?" asked Wade a little nervously.

"Ron and I have been having trouble remembering much of that battle we had with Dr. Drakken and Shego and how we escaped" said Kim

"It's probably due to the coma you two were in. Probably caused some amnesia that made you two lose parts of your memory. Luckily it was memories only pertaining to that fight but if you want I can have you two picked up and brought to GJ for a few days of inspection" said Wade

Kim and Ron looked at each other for a few seconds before Kim answered. "No, that's ok. I was just parts of that battle, no big" said Kim

"That's good to hear" said Wade. He knew that Kim and Ron didn't want to spend their last days school free being examined so he told them so that they would lay off it and hopefully won't give it anymore thought. "Well I let you two get back to having fun. See you guys later" said Wade

"Bye" said Kim and Ron as Wade logged off.

Wade sat back and sighed deeply to himself. All was going rather well, even though Kim and Ron were being a little too curious about the incident then he would have liked. Otherwise his friends were back as they were before and that was good enough for him. Wade decided to surf the Internet, letting his worries go for the moment and savoring the serenity at the time being.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Kim Possible or any characters. I do own this story.

Chapter 5

Two weeks have passed since Kim and Ron were allowed to leave Global Justice due to their injuries, which have completely healed by now, and have continued on happily with their lives. They spent their last week school free hanging out most of the time, even sleeping together in either Kim's or Ron's house. The parents had faith in the two teenagers, knowing they would do the right thing being that they are heroes and all, so they allowed the two to sleep together without being too nosy.

Their last week of freedom had come to an end and school had started for Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, who were surprised to be greeted by so many people after that bomb scare from Dr. Drakken. Unfortunately some people, such as Bonnie, didn't feel the need to congratulate Kim and Ron and saw them as trying to gain attention for doing something not even that great, in her opinion. Even the stone cold Mr. Barkin gave Kim and Ron a salute for a good well done ,which caused Ron to yell "booyah" loud enough for the school to hear.

Kim and Ron were fortunate enough to have all their classes together, which allowed them to spend more time together than they originally planned, which for them was only better but for the teachers couldn't have been worse, believing that the two would be very distracting to the classes they were hoping to teach while the two were kissing behind the teachers backs.

Since Kim and Ron have been released from GJ two weeks ago their hasn't been one call from Wade regarding any criminal activity from Kim and Ron's foes. Ron said it was probably because they have had enough ass beatings from Kim and Ron and decided to call it quits. Unfortunately for Kim and Ron this theory was disproved around lunch time. Kim and Ron were eating lunch with Monique when the kimmunicator went off. Kim picked it up and opened it, revealing Wade's face on the screen. "What's the sitch?" said Kim

"Kim, Drakken and Shego have been spotted about 100 miles west of your current location. After what they did last time they have been on the run from the government so it would be great if you and Ron got them" said Wade

"Sure, just get us a ride and we'll be on our way" said Kim

"Be careful Kim and Ron. Don't die on me" said Wade

Kim and Ron stopped and looked at Wade on the screen. "What did you say?" asked Ron

Wade mentally cursed at himself. He forgot that they didn't know about their deaths and he idiotically just mentioned it indirectly. "Uh, well, it's just after what happened when you two were found with your damaged legs and injuries I'm just a little nervous for both of your safeties" said Wade

Ron rubbed his head for a second, as if trying to remember something. "Yeah, I'll have to remember to give Drakken a little payback for shooting me in the leg" said Ron

Kim did the same and remembered what Shego did to her. "I owe Shego a little payback as well for breaking my leg with that cheap shot" said Kim

Wade was nervous at the sight of Kim and Ron at the moment; their normal looks of calm and happiness was replaced with determination and anger. "You to better get ready or else you'll miss your ride" said Wade

Kim looked at Kim more calmly than before. "Ok, see you later and thanks" said Kim as she disconnected.

Wade wiped the sweat off his forehead, trying not to imagine the horror that was going to be released on Drakken and Shego when Kim and Ron got their hands on them

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron were patiently waiting on the plane that was bringing them to Drakken's lair. The two teenagers had a score to settle with the two villains and planned on taking them down and putting them in jail where they belong, especially after that bomb threat they had going on.

An hour after leaving the school the teenagers arrived at Drakken's lair and were stealthily entering the hideout so that they would get the drop on them. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at the heart of the lair, where Drakken was ranting while Shego was filing her nails.

"Shego I'm so happy that Kim Possible and that buffoon Ron Stoppable are gone. I can finally succeed in ruling over the planet" said Drakken

"You decided to call the buffoon by his name after he died? Whatever" said Shego nonchalantly.

"With them gone who can stop us Shego? Nobody can stop us" said Drakken happily

"Do we count as nobodies? Said Kim as she and Ron appeared from the shadows.

Drakken screamed at the sight of Kim and Ron where as Shego well of her chair in shock.

"Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, your alive?" said Drakken

"Damn straight we are blue boy. And will you stop calling me a buffoon. You are beginning to fucking piss me off" yelled Ron

Drakken and Shego were taken back by this. They have never heard Ron curse at them before and they had never seen the anger in his eyes that he was currently displaying towards the two. "Well it seems that these two have decided to take us seriously Dr.D, what ever should we do?" said Shego mockingly. Drakken and Shego started laughing but to their surprise saw Kim and Ron smiling rather sinisterly.

"Well you two have two choices; either we fight, you get your asses kicked and we bring you two to jail or we fight, you get your asses kicked and we finish you off in this lair so that the world will be safe from you two homicidal maniacs" said Kim

Drakken and Shego stopped laughing immediately at the threat presented to them. You could tell that Kim and Ron were no longer joking by the intensity of their eyes, they looked almost bloodthirsty, as if they were ready to kill the two people up in the balcony.

Shego jumped from the balcony, hands glowing green and ready to attack. "I'll make sure myself that both of you stay down for good" said Shego

Kim got into a fighting position while Ron ran to the stairs to go up to the balcony. "Ron has some business to take care of with Dr. Drakken, so that leaves you all to me Shego" said Kim, licking her lips.

Shego ran at Kim kicking and swinging her arms at Kim with quickness accurate attacks but Kim seemed one step ahead of the olive skinned women. About thirty seconds of constant attempts Shego's movements starting slowing down, allowing Kim to strike. She swept Shego off her feet and slammed her heel into Shego's knee, shattering it. As Shego screamed in pain while holding her knee, Kim smirked as her foe cried to herself. "An eye for an eye bitch. Or in your case a knee for a knee" said Kim. Kim turned around to watch her boyfriend slowly approaching Drakken as he hopelessly tried shooting at Ron but he turned out to be too quick. Ron crushed the gun in his hand, probably using that Mystical Monkey Power thought Kim, and then proceeded to pick up Drakken and throw him off the balcony onto the ground 30 feet below.

Ron looked to see Drakken in a heap; his legs were broken from the impact and so might his back. He looked over to his henchwomen Shego, probably hoping she would be able to help him, but to his dismay she was being kicked and stomped at by Kim, who just finished breaking her other knee.

"Hey Drakken. I know you can still hear me so listen up. You know I have a reputation of fooling around with the buttons on a controller so I'm looking at the control module here and notice a button that says 'Self-destruct' on it. Now I think I'll set the timer for about two minutes. That will give Kim and I enough time to leave and get to safety. You and Shego, however, are going to share the fate of this lair of yours" said Ron as he pressed several buttons.

The speakers around the lair suddenly announced that the lair will explode in two minutes. Ron jumped off the balcony and landed gracefully on his feet. He walked over to Kim, who was catching gleefully as Shego started coughing up some blood, and told her that it was time to leave. Kim kicked Shego in the head on more time and them started to walk out the door. Ron stopped over Drakken and looked down at him. "Farewell Dr.Drakken and Shego, we won't be meeting again". Ron and Kim left the two broken villains on the floor as they ran into the forest near them.

As the timer counted down Drakken looked over at Shego as she did the same. They knew they were going to die, there was no way they could escape in the condition they were in. Shego was crying as the clock counted down to their deaths.

"Goodbye Drew" said Shego

"Goodbye Sarah" said Drakken

As the clock counted down the final seconds the two villains close their eyes and prayed that they would be forgiven in the next world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what should we tell the others" asked Ron as he and his girlfriend Kim watch the lair explode with the two villains inside.

"About what?" asked Kim

"About Drakken and Shego. We can't say that we left them there to die after we beat the holy hell out of them" said Ron

"We'll tell them that we couldn't find them and that we had to escape so that we won't get killed from the explosion if they question us once they find their bodies in the rubble" said Kim

"Sounds good to me" said Ron

Kim took out her kimmunicator and called Wade. "Wade, this is Kim. Can you have someone pick us up. Please and thank you" said Kim as she hung up, waiting for their ride to arrive. Kim and Ron then embraced each other in a deep kiss for a job well down.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think so far.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Kim Possible. Please be so kind as to review my stories after you have read them.

Chapter 6

Kim and Ron were picked up about 20 minutes later after Kim had call Wade and asked him to send someone to pick them up. Global Justice had come to pick up Kim and Ron and bring them back to Middleton while some of the other agents would look to see if they could salvage anything from the rubble. Kim and Ron smiled at each other, knowing what a surprise it would be when they found Drakken's and Shego's corpse under the rubble. They knew Doctor Betty would probably question the two of them once Drakken and Shego were found but they knew what to do if it were to come to that and until then they could relax. Kim and Ron got on the plane that would take them back home and decided to take a nap. They did have a hard day.

An hour later the two teenagers woke up inside the plane. After yawning and rubbing their eyes they went up to the front of the plane and noticed two things: the pilot was not in the cockpit and they were not flying through the air but were in a landing position with the wheels out. Kim and Ron walked out the plane and immediately knew they were Global Justice. Betty took a few steps forward and greeted Kim and Ron. "Hello Team Possible" said Betty

"Doctor Director what are we doing here?" asked Kim

"I wanted to talk to you two involving the accident at Drakken's lair" said Betty

"It wasn't an accident. Drakken set off the self destruct mode so Ron and I escaped as well as Drakken and Shego" said Kim

"Despite what you may think Drakken and Shego did not escape the lair when it exploded. They're dead. Their bodies were found about ten minutes before you arrived here" said Betty

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Kim nonchalantly.

"You don't sound sorry to hear this" said Betty

"No offense Director but they have tried to kill us numerous times and after what they did last time was probably the final straw. Even if we did capture them and brought them back they would probably been executed for crimes against humanity or something like that" said Ron

"None of the less you two should have tried to save them" said Betty

"Two things Director. First, we didn't know they were still in there to begin with and second if we did know and tried to help them we would have died ourselves. We just got out of the lair with a few seconds to spare. Would you really have wanted us to get killed just to try and save some killers?" asked Kim

Betty was taken back by this. The thought of them dying again wasn't something she could handle. It was hard enough keeping herself composed the first time, not crying at the mentioning of their deaths. "No of course I won't want you to put your lives in jeopardy. Your safety comes before any villains. I'm sorry for what I said. I know you two would have saved them if you had more time" said Betty

There was a silence between the three people for about a minute until Ron spoke up. "Uh, not to be rude but can Kim and I get home now? My mom is going to flip if I'm not home by dinner" said Ron

"Of course. I'll get the pilot and you'll be off in less than five minutes" said Betty as she went off to get the pilot.

Kim and Ron looked at each other smiling. "It seems that she fell for it" said Ron

"Yes it does. Next time, though, we have to be more careful next time we eliminate a foe of ours" said Kim

"Agreed. We have to put the body somewhere no one would find it, like in the middle of the ocean" said Ron

Kim kissed Ron as he finished speaking. "And that's why I love you so. You're so smart" said Kim

As the two were kissing the pilot came from behind them and cleared his throat, causing them to separate. "You two ready?" asked the pilot

"Yes" said Kim and Ron

"So let's go then" said the pilot as he walked to the plane being followed by Kim and Ron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron arrived back at Middleton half an hour later, being dropped of at their school to hopefully finish the rest of their classes. Once they got in they heard the bell ring and looked at the clock to see that they missed their final class. "If Betty didn't stop us from arriving we could have at least been in our last class. I guess will just have to make all the work" said Ron

"No big. We'll borrow the notes from Monique. Besides, at least we made it on time for cheerleading practice. So go change into your mad dog costume while I put on my cheerleading outfit" said Kim

"Ok, see ya in a few KP" said Ron as he departed to the men's locker room.

Kim went into the women's locker room and changed into her cheerleading outfit and then proceeded to the gym to meet with the other cheerleaders and Ron to practice their routines.

About two hours the girls and Ron decided to call it a day. After most of the girls finished changing and left the school only Kim and Bonnie remained in the girl's locker room. While changing Bonnie approached Kim. "Hi Kim" said Bonnie

"What do you want Bonnie?" asked Kim. She knew that Bonnie only talked to her when she was about to mock or criticize her or Ron so she wasn't too surprised by what was said next.

"Not to be rude but you seem to be lagging behind today during practice. Maybe you need more time to recover after saving the world than you thought. And don't worry I'll take over the cheerleading leadership while you recover. I'll bet I'll be able to make us become better with you gone" said Bonnie

Kim sighed at this and stood up to face Bonnie. "Bonnie, what do you have against me? I mean I have never hurt you in any way so why do you keep insulting me and Ron all the time? Is it because your jealous of what Ron and I have?" asked Kim

"Jealous of you and that freak? Are you kidding me? I do all the work and you get all the attention just because you fight bad guys. It doesn't seem to matter that I work harder than you as long as you keep saving the world everyone bows down to the great Kim Possible" said Bonnie

"Bonnie…" said Kim but was slapped in the face by an angry Bonnie Rockwaller. Kim rubbed her cheek for a second.

"Read my lips. I hate you bitc…" said Bonnie as one of Kim's hands grabbed her by the throat. Bonnie tired to get Kim off her but her grip was too tight.

Kim held Bonnie up with one arm, watching her squirm in delight as Kim applied pressure and starting breaking her neck. "You should not have struck me Bonnie. Now you have to die for insulting me, Ron, and for hitting me. I hope it was worth it, bitch" said Kim

Bonnie was gasping for air as her face turned blue as let her arms fall to the side. After she stopped breathing Kim broke her neck and stuffed her in her own locker so that no one would find her until she was ready to dispose of the body elsewhere. Kim chuckled to herself as she continued changing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had just finished cheerleading practice with the girls doing his mad dog routine. As he took of his mask he was patted on the back hard by someone. He turned around to see it was Brick, who had just finished football practice. "Hiya Stoppable" said Brick loudly.

Ron signed. He knew that Brick would only speak to him if he was going to insult him. "Hi Brick" said Ron

"How's it been man? I know how hard it must be to be a male cheerleader especially when your so physically weak" laughed Brick

Ron sighed again; if only Brick knew his hidden strength that he possessed due to the mystical monkey power he had, with it he could flatten out the entire football team by himself easily. "Brick, why is it you take pleasure picking on me? What have I ever done to you that I would deserve this? Is it because your jealous of me?" said Ron

"Why would I be jealous of a twig like you?" said Brick

"First, I have the hottest girl in the world as my girlfriend, second I'm smarter than you, third I'm stronger than you, fourth…" said Ron before he was punched in the face by Brick, who looked furious.

"Stronger than me? Are you fucking kidding me? And the slut Possible is ugly compared to my girlfriend Bonnie" said Brick.

Ron rubbed the cheek that Brick had just struck. Ron opened his eyes to see Brick throwing another punch towards him but was ready this time. He grabbed Brick's arm and twisted it around his back while putting his other arm around Brick's neck. Brick tired to get Ron's arm off him but he couldn't. "Not as strong as you think you are, are you Brick? Hitting me I might have let you gotten away with but calling Kim a slut, well, I can't let you live after a comment like that, now can I?" asked Ron rhetorically.

Brick struggled to breath as the arm around his neck got tighter and tighter. He started to turn blue and his arm fell to the side a few seconds later. After he went unconscious Ron let go of his other arm and broke Brick's neck with his bare hands. He stuffed him in one of the bigger lockers and decided to dispose of the body another time as he got dressed to leave.

After leaving the locker room he was greeted by girlfriend. "What took you so long?" asked Kim nicely

"Had to take of some business. You?" asked Ron

"Same here" said Kim

"How about Bueno Nacho. My treat" said Ron with his usual goofy smile.

"Sure" said Kim as she and Ron left the school.

"What are going to do with Brick?" asked Kim

"Throw him in the ocean when I get a chance" What about Bonnie?" asked Ron

"Same here" said Kim

Ron laughed at this as did Kim. "I guess great minds do think alike" said Ron

"They sure do" said Kim as they laughed on their way to Bueno Nacho.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters but I do own this story.

Chapter 7

A few days past with nothing special happening to Team Possible; they have not been called for a mission since dealing with Drakken and Shego. They were not sure whether Wade was not telling them about the missions due to Global Justice being suspicious or that there were simply no crimes happening that needed there skills. The most fun they really had for the last couple of days was disposing the bodies of Bonnie and Brick into a river.

"Kim?" said Ron, laying on Kim's bed.

"Yeah?" said Kim who was also laying sown on her bed.

"I'm bored" said Ron

"How about we do our homework?" asked Kim

"We did that yesterday" said Ron

"How about doing chores around the house?" asked Kim

"My parents said they didn't need help with anything before they left and your parents aren't home" said Ron

"How about we go on a killing spree?" asked Kim, smiling at the thought of what she did to Bonnie.

"Sounds like fun but we really shouldn't" said Ron, who was smiling to himself thinking about what he did to Brick.

Kim sat up and laid on top of Ron. "Why not? What reason is there that we shouldn't kill those that have wronged us?" said Kim sweetly.

Ron sighed. " Well, for one thing we would go to jail and we would never get to see each other, which means no sex. Second it just wrong. Besides that I can't think of a reason not to kill villains and people like Bonnie and Brick" said Ron

"I guess you are right. I don't think I can stand not having sex with you for the rest of my life" said Kim

"That's good to hear, that I'm needed for something" said Ron sarcastically

"Ron Stoppable, you are more than a sex toy to me. I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" said Kim

"I know but it's good to hear you say it to me" said Ron

Kim sat up and grabbed Ron's arm pulling him to his feet. "Up you go Mr. Stoppable. We are going to go do something fun" said Kim

"Like what?" asked Ron

"How about we go to your house and play some video games and then later you and me can do something really fun together" said Kim seductively.

Ron lips formed into a smile at this. Ron's parents weren't going to be home for another two days so they wouldn't have to worry about getting caught. "You better tell your parents you're at my house so they don't freak out" said Ron

"Ok. Good thing it's a Saturday so school won't be a issue" said Kim

"I wonder when people will start getting curious at what happened to the two most popular people in the school" said Ron

"What, you mean us" said Kim

Kim and Ron laughed as they walked to Ron's house to have some fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade was typing on his computer as usual when suddenly the screen changed from it's usual background to the face of Doctor Betty Director. "Wade, we need to talk" said Betty

"What's wrong?" asked Wade

"Have you heard from Kim and Ron?" asked Betty

"No, why? Is something wrong?" asked Wade

"It's in regards to the mission they had with Drakken and Shego. I believe that they might have left them to die on purpose. I might go as far as to say those two may have beaten Drakken and Shego within an inch of their lives before leaving them to die" said Betty

"Now Director that seems a little harsh. Kim and Ron say have beat them up but leaving them to die on purpose and beating them within an inch of their lives seems unlike Kim and especially unlike Ron, who doesn't do much fighting as it is" said Wade

"You know when Kim and Ron were alive they were…" said Betty before being interrupted by Wade

"They are alive Betty, don't forget that" said Wade angrily.

Betty was taken back; not only did Wade talk back to her but called her by her first name. Trying to stay calm you continued talking. "Fine. All I'm saying is that they never left anyone behind, even villains, before and now we have two bodies found in what was left in the lair and what's worst is that from looking at the bodies they looked as if they were beat up violently and then left to die. Shego had two shattered knees, several broken ribs and a ruptured lung while Drakken's back was fractured in several spots and legs were broken. This has never happened before with Kim and Ron so I'm a bit suspicious" said Betty

Wade sighed as he combed his hair back with his hand. "I think your overlooking this Director. I can see where they might be concern but this is Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. The thought of unnecessary violence would disgust them so murder is definitely out of the question. I know they won't kill in cold blood and would save anyone in need of help, even criminals like Drakken and Shego if they are capable of doing so" said Wade

"If you say so Wade but I still want an eye keep on them. I still think something is amidst and until I find out I'm going to have to assume the worst" said Betty

"Are Kim and Ron off missions?" asked Wade

"No but like I said I want an eye keep on the two but don't let them know about it" said Betty

"Ok then" said Wade

"I'll be in touch soon. Take care" said Betty as she disconnected.

Wade looked at the screen as it went back to normal. He did find it odd the way Drakken and Shego were found was peculiar but to blame Kim and Ron was preposterous. Wasn't it? Wade went back onto his computer continuing what he was doing but still had those thoughts on his mind. "What if they did do it?" asked Wade to himself. Sadly, there was no reply from his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kimmunicator was ringing and ringing and yet no one picked up. Wade decided to talk through the speakers so maybe Kim or Ron would hear him. "Kim, Ron, are you there. This is Wade" said Wade as Kim picked up.

"Hello?" said Kim drowsily

"Kim, are you ok? Where are you?" asked Wade

"I'm at Ron's house. We made out several times so we're just a bit tired" said Kim as she yawned.

Wade shivered at the thought of Kim and Ron making out. "I didn't want to know that much. Anyway you got a hit. Monkey Fist is up to his old tricks again and you and Ron need to stop him" said Wade

Kim moved closer to Ron and shook him awake. As he yawned and rubbed his eyes Kim spoke. "When does the transportation coming?" asked Kim

"About an hour, that way you two can get ready" said Wade

"Thanks Wade" said Kim

"Oh, one more thing. I'm sending one of my Wade bots to accompany you and Ron" said Wade

Kim and Ron looked at each other and then back to the screen again. "Excuse me?" said Kim

"Well, I thought that you guys might need some help after what happened at Drakken's lair. You know, in case you have to escape and can't help Monkey Fist" said Wade

Kim looked angry at this. "What, you don't think Ron and I are capable of doing a mission without the help from one of your fucking machines" said Kim

Wade was at a lose of words for a few seconds. He never heard Kim curse before or look this angry over a little help. "I know that you and Ron are fully capable of handling this yourself. You have been doing so for years" said Wade

"Damn straight" said Ron

"I still would feel better if one of the robots came with you two. I won't force you two to do it but I would appreciate it" said Wade

Kim and Ron looked at each other for about a second and then burst out laughing. Wade didn't get what was so funny. "What's so funny?" asked Wade

Kim wiped the tears off her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just that you said that you won't force us, as if you could or something. No offense Wade but you're a fat kid with literally no physical strength so don't think you can make us do anything" said Kim

"I do take offense in you making fun of my physical condition. I don't point out how smart I am compared to you two" said Wade

Ron took the kimmunicator away from Kim before a fight broke out. "Wade, we don't have time to fight. I'm sure Kim is sorry for what she said and she won't do it again. Right?" said Ron to Kim

"Right" said Kim, seemingly biting her tongue so not to say anything else.

"Anyway, we're sorry. Where is our ride going to be and when?" asked Ron

"At Kim's house in about an hour. Are you sure you don't want a robot coming" asked Wade

"Thanks but Kim and I are good. Talk to you later" said Ron as he disconnected.

Wade could see what Betty was talking about; they were acting unlike themselves, especially Kim. Even if they didn't want a robot they were going to have one follow them, they just won't know of it. Wade opened one of the drawers in his desk and took out a miniature robotic fly that would follow them and record what they did. He programmed the fly and then let it outside to do it's duty. Now all he could do was watch and wait to see if Betty Director's worries were founded or not. He prayed for his friends that they would remain unfounded.

Author's Note: I am glad that people are reading this story and enjoying it but as a fair warning if you do not like reading about cruel deaths and malicious acts then stop reading; otherwise I hope you enjoyed this story and continue to review the story and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

An hour later Kim and Ron were dressed and ready to go on their mission. After a quick shower together they threw on their clothes and went to Kim's house, where Kim silently sneaked up to her room to put on a fresh pair of clothes for the mission. The plane that Wade had sent for them had arrived and was ready to bring them to England so that they could take down Monkey Fist and his minions of monkeys, for good.

"You know Kim, maybe we should let Monkey Fist live. He does have the courtesy to remember my name" said Ron as they boarded the plane

"Ron, if we let Fist go we would have to let ever villain we face off the hook and that won't be right" said Kim as she took a seat.

"Yeah, you're right" said Ron as he also took a seat.

As the door was closing, unknown to the passengers and pilot, a small robotic fly flew in before the doors closed and the plane took off. The fly silently and swiftly flew to the roof and stealthily keep an eye of Kim and Ron. Using It's cybernetic eyes it transferred what it saw into Wade's computer. "Excellent, the fly seems to be working. I'll be able to keep an eye on Kim and Ron and see what they will do when they confront Monkey Fist" said Wade

Kim and Ron sat quietly as they traveled to England, resting up after a restless night together, so that they could take care of Fist. An hour and a half later thee duo arrived approximately 1000 feet away from Monkey Fist's castle. After thanking the pilot for the transportation the two teenagers jogged towards the castle, keeping an open eye out for any possible traps. Unknown to Kim and Ron they were being followed by Wade's robot fly as they went on their way.

About 3 minutes later Kim and Ron arrived at the front of Fist's castle, where they proceeded to scale the wall using their hair dryer grappling hooks. After climbing over the wall they stealthily crossed the lawn and went into the house where they walked through the mansion like structure, keeping an eye open for any monkey minions or Monkey Fist himself. Approximately five minutes later the two teenagers stumbled onto Monkey Fist's location. He was sitting on a throne, surrounded by about 50 monkeys dressed in ninja suits, being approached by one of them with a scroll in it's hands. Once receiving the scroll from the monkey Fisk began to speak. " Soon, with the help of these ancient texts, I, Monkey Fist, will be supreme Monkey King. Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed Monkey Fist along with his monkey ninjas.

Kim and Ron looked down from the balcony sighing deeply. "I think we have given him enough time to rant. Let's do this" said Kim

"Way ahead of you KP" said Ron as he jumped from the balcony being followed by Kim.

They landed gracefully on there feet, about 100 feet away from Monkey Fist himself and about 20 feet away from the nearest monkey. The attention of the monkeys suddenly shifted from there master to the two teenagers in front of them. "Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible, what are you doing here?" asked Monkey Fist.

"Ron, has he always been this slow?" asked Kim

"I don't know. He's so sure he can beat us so yes, I think he has always been this slow" said Ron

Kim and Ron started laughing while Monkey Fist quickly order his monkeys to attack. The two nearest monkeys tried a flying high kick, only to be caught by the throat by Kim with her left hand and Ron with his right. "Interrupting us while we're laughing, that's not very nice Monkey Fist" said Ron

"Know what we should do Ron?" asked Kim

"What should we do KP?" asked Ron

Kim looked into the monkey's eyes and grinned sinisterly. "I think we need to use these monkeys to set an example, if you catch my drift" said Kim

"Sure do KP" said Ron

Monkey Fist was unsure what they meant but before he could get a word out he heard two loud cracks and then saw the monkeys Kim and Ron were holding go limp. Monkey Fist froze in shock and what he had just witnessed and to make matters worst Kim and Ron threw the monkeys in front of Fist so that he could see for himself what they did. At close observation he could see the necks were broken at several places. They must have died instantly. "Why?" asked Fist softly but still hearable to Kim and Ron.

"Why what?" said Kim and Ron in unison, obviously mocking Monkey Fist.

"Why did you kill them? You two are imposters. The real Kim and Ron would never kill any creature, whether it be man or monkey" said Monkey Fist.

"Dude, look at the clothes we wear and our features. Red hair and green eyes for the lady, blonde hair, brown eyes and freckles for the guy, we are the real Kim and Ron. We are the real Team Possible" said Ron

"I don't care if you look like them or not; you two are not Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. They stop criminals and mad men and put them in jail, not kill them" yelled Monkey Fist

"Well it seems that we have changed quite a bit since last time Monkey Fist. Ron and I have decided to not take our enemies so likely anymore. We realized that every time we fought someone we were risking our lives to save the world, which we didn't mind doing. The problem was we let the villain live and within a month they get out and plan another attempt to rule the world or cause damage that we would have to stop. So Ron and I put our heads together and realized that the only way to stop villains is to get rid of them permanently" said Kim

Monkey Fist was sweating nervously and his monkeys were taking a few steps back away from the dangerous duo. He was thinking of escaping for the moment but then Ron spoke up. "I hope you and your monkeys aren't planning to leave. We took a plane to see you and you want to leave so soon? Kim and I are rather hurt, aren't we Kim?" asked Ron, a wicked smiled creased on his face.

"Yes we are Ron but not as hurt as they will be" said Kim with a smile similar to Ron's on her face.

Monkey Fist could see he was screwed. His best bet would be to fight them and hope for the best. He got into a fighting stance as did his monkey ninjas. "You want a fight then you'll get a fight. Monkey ninjas attack" said Monkey Fist

"Kim, do you mind if I have Monkey Fist?" asked Ron

"He's all yours" said Kim

"Thanks love" said Ron as he ran at Monkey Fist, glowing blue, attacking several of the monkeys in his way.

The rest of the monkeys went after Kim. Eighteen on one seemed to give the monkeys the advantage but that was shortly proven wrong when Kim started kicking and punching them with great strength, shattering ribs, breaking bones and rupturing organs. In less than thirty seconds about nine monkeys were still able to stand while the other nine were either dead or at the brink of death.

Monkey Fist wasn't fairing too well himself; despite his best efforts his attacks were being easily blocked by Ron as if they we nothing. Using his full mystic monkey power, Monkey Fist thought he would at least have managed to hit Ron but was instead being made the fool. Getting angry Monkey Fist lost his balance while throwing a punch, which gave Ron the opening he wanted. A swift punch to the gut was all it took to bring Monkey Fist to his knees, hurling onto the floor. He held onto his stomach, reeling in pain. "Come on Monkey Fist, is that really the best you can do? I'm hardly using my mystic monkey powers while you are using them to your fullest extent. Maybe you truly are not worthy of the power you have" said Ron

"More deserving that you" whispered Monkey Fist

Ron chuckled lightly at this. He grabbed Monkey Fist by his shirt and lifted him so that they were face to face. "Really?" asked Ron. He put Monkey Fist back down and kicked him in the knee, breaking it. Monkey Fist screamed in pain and held his knee as the pain soared through his body. "You think you deserve the power you have over me? Now that's a laugh. But because I'm in such a good mood at the fact that I'm going to be the only one left with mystical monkey power I going to share a secret with you. Did you hear about Drakken and Shego?" asked Ron

Monkey Fist was breathing heavily on the ground, seemingly going into shock from the pain and the loss of blood from the bone piercing his skin. "Yes, I've heard" whispered Monkey Fist

"Do you know how they died? How they really died?" asked Ron

"No" said Monkey Fist weakly

"Well, after I threw Drakken off the balcony, breaking his back and legs, and Kim beat the hell out of Shego and broke her knees, ribs and arms I set off the self destruct sequence I blew up the lair with Drakken and Shego still inside. Kim and killed Drakken and Shego, just like we are going to kill you and your monkeys" said Ron

Monkey Fist eyes opened in shock at what he heard and tried to get up but was kicked in the ribs by Ron, causing several of them to break and puncture his lungs. Monkey Fist screamed and coughed up blood. "No" said Monkey Fist weakly.

"Don't worry Fist, you won't be alone when you're in hell. You'll be greeted by Drakken, Shego, your monkeys and well as Bonnie and Brick from our school" said Kim

Monkey Fist started saying a few things under his breath which neither Kim or Ron heard. "Saying a little prayer? It's too late for you Fist. Your monkeys are dead and so will you in a minute" said Kim

"How where they Kim?" asked Ron

"Not bad. I expected a better fight being that they were ninjas but they were just a bunch of stupid primates dressed up by a pathetic man with monkey hands" said Kim

"Hear that Monkey Fist? Your monkeys were no fun. Of well that's life. Speaking of which it's time I end yours" said Ron. He put his hand around Monkey Fist's neck, lifted him off the ground and them squeezed. Monkey Fist tried fighting back but after a few seconds let his limbs go limp. Ron crushed Fist's necks in his hand and threw his corpse out the window into the ocean below. Ron and Kim then proceeded to throw the monkeys out the window as well to share the watery grave their master was now at the bottom of.

"That was fun wasn't it?" asked Ron

"Speak for yourself. Drakken and Shego were much more satisfying to kill than Fist and his monkeys" said Kim

"Are you mad that I took on the villain rather than the minions?" asked Ron

"A little, but Monkey Fist was your enemy so I'll let it pass" said Kim

Ron walked up to Kim and kissed her. "You are the greatest, you know that?" asked Ron

"Of course but it's still great to hear you say it. I'll get us a ride and we can continue this on the way home" said Kim as she called the helicopter to come pick them up.

A few minutes later the helicopter came, picked them up and brought them back to Middleton.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He continued to look at the screen in sheer horror of what he just saw; his best friends actually killed someone and they were happy about it. They showed no remorse and even confessed in the murder of Drakken and Shego as well as the death of two fellow students. He ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet at the horror of what his friends have done.

Wade couldn't understand why they would do this. They were the kindest people he knew and he they were killing others without remorse or sorrow. Wade stumbled back into his room and started to cry and the realization of what he had witnessed, what he had to do and finally, what he has done. He wanted to bring Kim and Ron back but instead created these soulless monsters that only appeared as Kim and Ron. He wept for his friends who were probably looking down at him with much detest at the monstrosities he had created. He had to call Global Justice about this and rectify his mistake before anyone else suffered for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Kim arrived in Middleton about an hour and a half later, going home to their parents and getting ready to go to school tomorrow. Ron walked up to his room to be greeted and squeaked at by his best friend Rufus.

"Hi Rufus" said Ron

Rufus keep squeaking loud and rapidly at Ron, who seemed to understand him clearly. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't take you on the mission but it's for your own safety. I won't want you to get hurt" said Ron

Rufus folded his arms and sulked a little, causing Ron to pat his head lightly. Rufus then noticed something odd at the bottom of Ron's pants, a little red mark that looked like it was splashed on. Rufus started jumping up and down, pointing at it to find out what it was from Ron. Ron looked down at his pants and then back up at Rufus, his eyes focused and stern. Rufus stopped squeaking as he looked at his friend for a moment, to suddenly be grasped by Ron. He squeezed the naked mole rat's body lightly but still enough to cause him great pain. "You shouldn't have pointed that out little buddy. Now I can't let you live otherwise you might tell people that I have Monkey Fist's blood on my pants. And Kim and I can't have that" said Ron, smiling sinisterly as he crushed Rufus's body in his hand, killing the naked mole rat and then putting his body into the cage to make it look like he was sleeping. Ron changed his pants and went to his door. Before opening, he spoke aloud to no one in particular, "I guess now I am the only one with mystical monkey power" said Ron as he laughed while closing the door behind him.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters. I do own the story and I wish I had rights to Ron Stoppable, he rocks.

Chapter 9

Doctor Betty decided to call up on Wade and see what he has found out. She did not enjoy accusing Kim and Ron of things as horrendous as murder but it seems odd that Drakken and Shego would be left to die in their lab when Team Possible was there. Every other time Kim and Ron fought someone and the building or location they were at was collapsing, exploding or god know what else they would either grab the villain with them or the villain would get away on their own. Another thing that bothered her was the condition Drakken and Shego were in; they looked as they were beaten on before the lab gave way. The injuries they had could not have been caused by the debris and could have only have happen by human hands and being that Kim and Ron were at the lair as well she could only assume the worse. She hoped that she was wrong and would hear some good news from Wade. She picked up the phone and dialed Wade's number. "Hello?" asked Betty

"Doctor Betty?" asked Wade weakly.

Doctor sensed something was amiss. "Wade, are you ok?" asked Betty

"No, I'm not. You were right. God, what have I done?" said Wade as he wailed on.

"Wade your not making any sense. What's wrong? What was I right about?" asked Betty

"Kim and Ron; they beat up Drakken and Shego and left them to die once they set off the self destruct" said Wade

"Oh my god" whispered Betty

"That's not all. They killed two students from their schools and killed Monkey Fist and the monkey ninjas. It's all my fault. I should have never brought them back. I should have let them rest in peace" said Wade as he cried into his hands.

Betty put he hands over his face and sighed heavily. "Wade, you know what Global Justice has to do, don't you" said Betty

Wade simply removed his hands from his face but the tears still fell freely. He couldn't speak and simply shook his head to indicate a yes.

"We'll have to lure them here so that we can take care of them were no one will be able to see it happening" said Betty

"It's all my fault. I should have listened to them that time" said Wade

"What do you mean 'that time'"? asked Betty

"When I first told them about it they told me they wouldn't have wanted to be brought back but I didn't think they had meant it if it meant living again. I'm as guilty as they are" said Wade

"It's not your fault, you were trying to help your friends. Anyway, we have to get Kim and Ron here so that we can get rid of them. I need you to tell them that a plane is going to pick them up in about an hour in front of Kim's house. Then I want you to call the Possibles and the Stoppables and tell them about the situation" said Betty

"Ok" said Wade

Betty hung up and ordered a plane to prep and get ready to go to the Possible's home to pick up Kim and Ron while Ron called Kim on the kimmunicator. "Hello?" asked Kim

"Kim, it's Wade" said Wade

"Oh hi Wade. What's up?" asked Kim

"Betty called me to tell you that there is a mission that she needs you and Ron for. The plane is going to be at your house in a hour" said Wade

"What's the mission?" asked Kim curiously

"I don't know. She didn't ell me anything but to tell you about the plane coming" said Wade

Kim remained silent for a few seconds, seemingly thinking it over. "All right then, I'll call Ron and tell him to come over" said Kim

"Ok then, I'll talk to you later Kim. See ya" said Wade

"Bye" said Kim as she hung up.

Wade got back onto his computer and contacted Betty. "Doctor Director, I called Kim and Ron and told them that they are going to be picked up" said Wade

"Good" said Betty

"If you don't mind me asking, how are you going to deal with Kim and Ron?" asked Wade weakly.

Betty sighed. "Wade, I know you cared for them but these are not Kim and Ron and I thinks it's best that we get rid of them" said Betty

"I know but that's not what I asked" said Wade

"True, but that's all I'm going to tell you. After today Kim and Ron will be no more. I'll contact you back once we dealt with them. Bye" said Betty as she disconnected.

Wade continued to look at the screen, unsure how to feel; sad that he's about to lose his friends again, mad at himself for playing god, or happy to know that his friend's souls will finally be to rest. He did something that a man of science such as himself would rarely do; he prayed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron sat back and relaxed as the plane brought them to their destination, which they were unaware of at the moment. "Ron, why do you think Betty didn't tell us our destination?" asked Kim as she looked at the tinted windows

"Maybe she's taking us to Global Justice so she could trap us and dispose of us" said Ron

Kim and Ron looked at each other for a few seconds and then started to laugh hysterically for a few minutes. After Kim was able to catch her breath and wiped the tears out of her eyes she spoke again.

"Should we consider this a trap or a trap-trap?" asked Kim

"A trap-trap due to the fact that we are aware that it's a trap. I could be wrong about this though" said Ron, sarcastically saying the latter sentence

"My Ron being wrong? Say it isn't so?" said Kim mockingly

"We'll see when we arrive at our destination" said Ron

The two teenagers waited another thirty minutes before they began to descent from the air to the location they were headed for. They landed and the door opened up to allow the two passengers to get out. As Kim and Ron predicted they were inside Global Justice. They began to walk straight for about a minute before seeing Betty standing up on the balcony above. "Betty Director, it's good to see you again" said Kim with a twisted smile.

Betty looked at the two with a straight face, despite the fact that she wanted to throw up at the sight of Kim's smile and the thought of what she was about to do. "Kim, Ron, I'm glad that you were able to come. How was the flight?" asked Betty as her men got ready to attack.

Kim and Ron noticed the men getting into position, as if ready to attack. "It was ok Betty. Tell me, why didn't you tell us where our destination was going to be?" asked Kim

Betty realized that Kim and Ron were aware that they were being brought here. Not that it mattered but she found it odd that they didn't try and escape or simply not go on the plane. " I see that you were expecting this. Why didn't you try to escape or try and hijack the plane? I know that you two have no problem killing" said Betty

Kim and Ron looked at each other. "Isn't it about time Kim?" asked Ron

"In a few seconds lover" said Kim

"What are you two…" said Betty before she lost her voice at the sound of plane the two teenagers came in and where the pilot still was explode. The remains of the airplane rained everywhere and scattered debris all around. A flaming corpse crashed about twenty feet away from Kim and Ron, who smiled sinisterly while Betty looked in shock and vomited a little. "What the fuck?" said Betty, scared at what just happened.

"You were right Director; we knew where we were going and that you have less than kosher intentions for Kim and I. You were going to kill us because we killed others and because we're a danger to others. You see, we didn't resist the trip here or anything because we wanted to come here and deal with you and you little organization so that we can live happily without worrying about being hunted down. As for your plane and pilot we put some plastique in that was set for about three minutes so that we wouldn't get caught in the blast" said Ron

Betty's hands clenched in rage. "You think you have it all figured out don't you? Well, let's see you two get out of here alive. Agents attack" screamed Betty

The agents ran at the two teenagers, armed with staffs, swords, and laser guns. Kim and Ron were outnumbered but their skills were more than enough to take on the agents. Kim kicked one of the agents in the neck, breaking it, and grabbed his word and began swinging it at the other agents, killing them. Ron struck one of the agent's throat, crushing his windpipe, and grabbed his staff and began taking out the agents who tried to stop him. Several of the agents tried shooting Kim and Ron from a safe distance but to no avail were unable to land a hit due to the teenagers great speed and to make things worst Kim and Ron were throwing ninja stars at he agents attacking in their heads, necks, and chest, killing them. After a few minutes of fighting Kim and Ron were covered from head to toe in blood, the bodies of agents littering around the Global Justice complex. Betty stood in her spot, unable to move after witnessing the massacre Kim and Ron had committed. After regaining her composure Betty tried to run but was struck in the leg with one of the throwing stars Kim had.

"Good shot Kim" said Ron as he wiped the blood of his face

"Thanks" said Kim as she did the same.

Betty's leg was bleeding badly but that was the least of her problems. She tried to get up but couldn't. She looked up to see Kim and Ron looking at her, a gun being held to her face by Kim, who used her grappling hook to get up the balcony. "Any last word?" asked Kim

"Yeah, I'll have to tell Kim and Ron I'm sorry if I see them" said Betty as tears flowed out of her eyes.

Kim shot Betty in the head, killing her immediately. "That was fun. Hey Ron, let's go wash up and then go home before our parents begin to worry" said Kim

"Fine, but I though now that we're alone we could have a little fun" said Ron

Kim eyes opened as big as dinner plate. "You mean here, on the floor?" asked Kim

"Hell no. Let's do it in Betty's private room" said Ron

"Sounds good to me but let's not spend too long" said Kim

Ron sighed in defeat but was happy that he was going to have some fun. "Ok the, let's go"

As Kim and Ron walked to Betty's room to have a little fun the surveillance camera in the corner watched them go up the stairs. A hundred miles away from where the surveillance camera is a boy was frantically calling two families after witnesses what he saw from the surveillance camera he hacked into. "Mrs. Possible, we have to talk" said Wade

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

I do own Kim Possible or any of the characters. I do own this story.

Chapter 10

Kim and Ron had just woken up after falling asleep from the exhaustion of having mad hot sex for an hour straight. They stretched and yawned loudly as they got dressed and proceeded to one of the planes to get back home to Middleton. They knew their parents were going to be upset about coming home so late but they knew that all they would have to say was that Betty called them about some private matters regarding the world's safety. Kim and Ron went into the most sophisticated plane at Global Justice; by putting in the coordination's of where they wanted to go it would automatically fly there without a pilot, which was a good thing because even though had some idea on how to fly she didn't want to risk their lives. The plane took off back to their hometown so that they can relax and continue on with their lives.

A little over a hour later the plane arrived at Middleton, just a few blocks from Kim's house. Kim set the plane with some new coordination's to simply fly over the United States until it ran out of gas. Whether it landed in a body of water or in a populated area was of no concern of theirs as long as the plane disappeared one way or another. Kim and Ron walked to Kim's house, hand in hand, kissing each other passionately on the lips as they walked slowly to the house. They arrived at the front of the house and looked at each other. "Do you think my parents will kill me when they see me?" asked Kim

"Because you're coming home late. Nah. They'd probably kill me before killing you. Besides if they were going to kill us for any reason it would be because we made out so much" said Ron

The two laughed as they walked to the door, opened it, and walked inside. They noticed that the Possibles and the Stoppables were standing about 20 feet away from them, looking at them with a mixture of fear and anger. Ron closed the door and he and Kim started to walk a few steps forward. To their surprised the Possibles and the Stoppables took a few steps back.

"What's wrong guys? Did we do something to upset you?" asked Kim, unsure about the weird behavior the four adults were showing.

"Kim, is it true?" asked Mrs. Possible

"Is what true? I don't know what you are talking about" said Kim, perplexed at what they were trying to say.

"We got a call from Wade and he told us about what you two have done" said Mr. Possible

Kim and Ron looked at each other and laughed loudly; the four adults took about two steps back in fear. "What's so funny?" asked Mr. Stoppable

"Oh nothing much, we're just surprised that Wade actually knew about it and told all of you. I though that he would have kept it secret so that you wouldn't be afraid and scared of us" said Ron

Kim smiled sinisterly as she looked at Ron. "You know Ron, I'm glad they know our little secret. It makes it easier for us to ask them about theirs, like how they hid the fact that we're clones and not the original Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Otherwise it would have felt awkward to ask about what they were hiding while we were hiding our secrets" said Kim

"Sounds fair to me" said Ron

Kim and Ron turned their attention back to their parents when they noticed that Mr. Possible and Mrs. Stoppable were holding up guns and pointing them at Kim and Ron. "You are actually going to try and kill us, aren't you?" asked Kim

"Yes" said Mr. Possible simply

Kim used her puppy dog pout. "You would kill your own children?" asked Kim as she pretended to cry.

Mrs. Possible shook her head. "I'm sorry that we failed Kim and Ron by creating you two monstrosities in an attempt to bring our children back. It's just as much our fault for the deaths you two have caused and now we are going to end it, for good, even at the risk of our own lives"

"Before you try I have one question. Where are the tweebs?" asked Kim

"They are with Wade, safely away from here so that they don't have to see what's going to happen" said Mr. Possible

"You mean you don't them to see your mangled corpses when we're done with you" said

Ron

Mrs. Possible wiped a tear out of her eye. "That's a possibility. I also didn't want to risk their lives in case you were planning to kill them"

"How touching. To be honest we never intended to kill you. We only killed people who were either a threat to us or have insulted us. You two have not done either until you decided to aim those guns at us so I'm sorry to say it's time to die" said Ron

Mr. Possible and Mr. Stoppable held the guns at Kim and Ron, waiting for the right moment to shot. For several seconds the only sounds that could be heard was the heavy breathing that was being exhaled by the adults. Kim and Ron were calm and collected, thinking about how they were going to kill their parents without getting shot. Ron kicked the small wooden table at the adults, causing them to fall back. They were able to get back to their feet quickly but not quick enough to shot Kim and Ron, who knocked the guns out of their hands. Kim picked up her father and threw him into the wall while Ron picked up his mother by her throat and broke her neck. Mr. Stoppable tried to save her but was too late by the time he had reached Ron, who dropped his mother's body and focused his attention to his father. Kim started beating up her father while Mrs. Possible went into the kitchen to get a knife. She ran at her daughter but was easily stopped by Kim, who took the knife from her and stabbed her in the stomach. While Mrs. Possible fell to the floor, trying to take the knife out Kim went into the kitchen and got one of the frying pans out of the cabinet, which she used to literally beat her father's brains in with. Kim turned her attention to her mother, who was bleeding profusely from the abdomen and started coughing up blood. Kim started to kick her mother around while Ron finished off his father with one of the guns that parents were going to us on Kim and Ron. Ron walked over to Kim and her fallen mother, watching almost with glee and the sight of the woman.

"So mom, aren't you proud of us?" said Kim

Mrs. Possible continued to cough up blood as her intestines started to hang out. "You monsters" said Mrs. Possible weakly.

"Monsters? You were the one's who decided to play god and create us so if anyone is the monster it would be you, dad and the Stoppables. We only did what we had to do in order to survive. If we didn't kill all the people who got in our way they would have killed us and Ron and I haven't been around long enough in this life to lose it so quickly" said Kim

Ron wiped some of the blood and gore of Kim's face and then proceeded to bend down to Mrs. Possible. "You know, this all could have been avoided. All you had to do was to continue on living as if we were your children rather than try and kill us, which as you can see was a rather pathetic attempt. If Global Justice couldn't stop us I don't know what made you and the others think you were any different. It really is a shame" said Ron as he handed the gun he used to kill his father over to Kim.

Kim pointed the gun at her mother. " Anything you want to say?" asked Kim

"Yeah, I'll have to ask Kim and Ron to forgive me when I see them, if I get to see them" said Mrs. Possible.

"You know, Betty said almost the exact same thing before she died. Funny, huh?" asked Kim rhetorically before she shot her mother in the head. She dropped the gun on the floor as she surveyed the condition of the room. "Almost all those who know about us are almost gone" said Kim

"All we had to done now is deal with Wade and your, brothers, if you want" said Ron

Kim shrugged her shoulders. "Why not. I already killed my parents so I might as well kill my brothers, just to be safe" said Kim

"True, but how are we going to find Wade and your brothers? I rather sure they are not at Wade's house" said Ron

"We'll figure something out but for now it's best we leave this house, but first I'll get some clothes and my parents bank accounts so we can some money. It's not like they'll be needing it" said Kim as she looked at her parent's corpses.

"True; we'll go to my house so that I can do the same" said Ron

"Sounds good" said Kim as she went upstairs to get ready. While Kim and Ron got ready to leave somewhere else a ten year boy was setting up for a final confrontation with Kim and Ron. "It's time to do what needs to be done. I have to put an end to this nightmare before others are hurt by those monsters. Kim and Ron, I pray that you can forgive me for what I did" said Wade to himself as he looked up into the sky, thinking about how the real Kim and Ron were probably looking down at him, upset and saddened at what he did. In a few days he would rectify his mistakes and avenge those that have died at their hands. Soon enough.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters. I do own this story.

Chapter 11

Four weeks have passed since Kim and Ron killed their parents and left Middleton with some of their things and all of their parents money, which they were easily able to access through the on-line backing they used, that way no could see that it was them and not their parents. They moved into an apartment that was about 100 miles out of Middleton, getting away from the place that they were so well known in so that no one could question them on what happened. People knew who they were around the world but where they were currently staying only a few people recognized them but didn't give much recognition, which Kim and Ron didn't mind. They had been busy for the last month trying to find where Wade and Kim's brothers were hiding so that they can kill them and safely get back to their lives without worrying about what they did. They weren't afraid of anyone but they knew that if the truth came out chances are that more than just a few cops would come get them, chances were they would send the army to capture Kim and Ron. So they tried for about a month to find Wade and the tweebs with not much luck until one day Kim got lucky.

"Ron, come here" said Kim. Her hair was not as long as it use to be; deciding to cut it so that it only went to her shoulders, deciding that the long hair made her look to girly.

"What is it?" asked Ron. Since moving he has started to grow a beard which made him look more manly.

"I think I have found where Wade is hiding" said Kim

"Really?" said Ron

"Yeah, Wade isn't the only one with computer skills. It took some time but I located his in an abandoned warehouse about 150 miles from here" said Kim

Kim seemed excited but Ron was unsure. "Wade isn't stupid enough to allow himself be found so easily. I think he's trying to get us to go to him" said Ron

"You think he's going to try and trap us and then destroy us himself?" asked Kim

"Probably, he's had time to plan, unlike the others. I'm just saying that we should prepare for a trap" said Ron

"A trap trap?" said Kim smiling

Ron kissed Kim deeply. "I guess I have rubbed off on you" said Ron

"In more than one way" said Kim exotically.

"We'll when ever you want to go greet our old friend just say the word" said Ron

"All right, we'll leave in two hours, enough time for us to eat and then have some mad hot sex" said Kim as she stood up, removing her shirt.

"Sounds good to me" said Ron as he went into the kitchen, being followed by Kim.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a light lunch and some hot sex Kim and Ron prepared for their trip, bring some weapons and spare clothes with them, just in case the clothes they were wearing got cut up or had blood on them. They pack the car and went on their way. For two hours Kim and Ron talked about the vacations and cruises they were planning on taking, the enemies they had to take care of once they were done with Wade and Kim's brothers, the fun they had killing so many people, and other things that they found interesting. The two finally arrived at the warehouse that they found Wade was suppose to be in, they opened the trunk and took out their swords, guns and throwing stars; they knew Wade was physically no match for them but with his intellect who knows what they were going to have to face. They walked into the warehouse slowly, keeping an eye open for anything that would look like a trap. For a few minutes they were able to walk through the complex without any trouble.

Suddenly the light turned on the room they were in. "Looking for me?" asked Wade. Kim and Ron looked around but could not physically see Wade

"Where are you Wade? We need to talk" said Kim

"With all those weapons? I think you're here to kill me" said Wade

"Seems like there is no fooling him" said Ron

Several robot came out of hiding and surrounded Kim and Ron. "ten robots? That's the best you could do? I though we were a bigger threat than this" said Kim

"Don't worry. These robots are much tougher than any you two have ever faced" said Wade, still hidden from Kim and Ron

"You gutless coward, come and out and face death like a man" said Kim

"Kim, how can you say that? Have you ever seen the size of his stomach? I think he has a lot of guts" said Ron and he and Kim laughed.

While Kim and Ron laughed one of the robots lifted his arm and fired an energy blast. Kim and Ron had moved out of the way and thrown two shuriken each at the robot but they simply fell to the ground after hitting his armor. "Those shuriken aren't strong enough to pierce through my robots armor" said Wade

"The I guess we'll have to find their weak point and destroy them" said Kim as she and Ron drew theirs swords and ran at the robots. They continued to throw shuriken at the robots, hoping to find a weak spot for them to cut so that they can destroy the robots. Several minutes of dodging and throwing shuriken and shooting them with their guns Kim and Ron found a weak spot on the robot's necks. Several minutes later Kim and Ron took care of the ten robots but suffered injures themselves; Kim's right leg was bleeding badly and her right arm was broken while Ron shot in his right shoulder and was cut up in several spots.

"Come on out Wade so we can finish this" yelled Ron. To his and Kim's surprise Wade walked out from the shadows and stood about thirty feet away from the two teenagers. Kim threw her last shuriken right above Wade's shoulder, to see if he was real. The shuriken cut the top of Wade's shoulder, causing red blood to start coming out as he put his left hand over it.

"I can't believe it. You actually had the fucking balls to show your face to us" said Kim

"What made you so sure I was human? Why didn't you just through a shuriken at my heart or head?" asked Wade

"Why, do you want to die?" asked Kim

"I would deserve it. I'm just as responsible for all the deaths you caused since being created" said Wade

"Don't worry you are going die. We didn't kill you immediately because you know where the tweebs are and we want to know where they are" said Kim

"I'll never tell" said Wade confidently

Kim smiled. "Fine, then we get to do this the hard way" said Kim as she and Ron started to walk towards Wade. Before they were able to take three steps a laser cage surrounded the two teenage clones. "What the fuck is this?"

Wade was now smiling, even though it was weakly. "This was the trap I was setting for you. The robots were just to weaken you so that there was less chance that you two might get out of the way before the lasers were formed to imprison you two" said Wade

Kim and Ron looked for a way out but there was no room between the lasers for them to get out; there was barely any room to shot a bullet through. Ron put his sword through the laser, hoping to deflect the ray, instead the laser sliced through the metal easily. "God damn it" said Ron angrily.

"There is no way out for you two. It's over" said Wade

"So you really think you have the guts to kill us. I don't think so" said Kim

"I thought you said I had plenty of guts with the size of my belly" said Wade

Kim let a growl escape from her lips. "Wade, we're your friends. You brought us back and now you are going to kill us? That's not the Wade I know" said Kim calmly.

"The Kim and Ron I know would never kill anyone, especially their family and friends" said Wade

"We only killed so that they won't kill us. Drakken and Shego killed us first so they deserved to die. Besides, they would have been killed after they were given a trial anyway" said Kim

"What about Bonnie and Brick? What about Betty and the rest of Global Justice? What about you **parents**?" screamed Wade

"Don't forget Monkey Fist" said Ron in a low voice

"And Monkey Fist" said Wade

Kim punched Ron in his wounded shoulder and cursed softly. "What do you want?" asked Kim

"I want you to die" said Wade softly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a remote. He pressed a few buttons and the laser cage began to close in. Wade turned and began to walk out of the building, hearing Kim and Ron screaming for mercy. He wiped the tears out of his eyes, knowing that what he was doing had to be done. As he walked outside the building he heard Kim and Ron scream their loudest and for the last time. He enter a few more codes in the remote to set the bombs he placed in the building, making sure Kim and Ron stayed dead and giving them a final burial. He set the timer for 5 minutes as he continued walking away from the last familiar part of his life. "Goodbye Kim and Ron. May your souls finally be at peace" thought Wade to himself as he was picked up by his mother. He watched the building explode as his mother drove, watching the flames engulf any remains of the monstrosity he had created in an attempt to use his intelligence for the good of his friends and for the good of humanity.

"Wade, are you ok?" asked Wade's mom.

"Yeah" said Wade, lying to his mother. He was so upset that he considered killing himself, staying in that building with Kim and Ron, allowing the building to bury him and the fire consume him but he realized that he can't died. He owed the world so much for what he had done. More importantly, he had to continue to help people. He was going to keep the legacy of the real Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable alive. Even though they have died he had not and it was his responsibility to continue on and help the world the best he could with his gifts. That's all he could do now.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters. I do own this story.

Chapter 12

Three months have passed since the clones of Kim and Ron were destroyed. Wade sent information on the deaths of Kim and Ron, not telling the world about how the Kim and Ron that existed for the last two months before their deaths were not only the real Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable but also that they killed many people in cold blood; some good and some bad. He had his hands full dealing with the families of those who died. Team Go was distraught at the news of Shego's death, especially Hego. Wade did not tell them about how the clones killed her but rather that she was caught in an explosion that destroyed the lair she and Drakken were in. Wade used the same reasoning and told the same story of Drakken's death to mama Lipsky; she ended up killing herself a few days later after hearing the news from Wade, not wanting to live anymore with the last of her family dead. The police eventually found the bodies of Bonnie and Brick after they were washed onto a nearby beach and identified. They were given to the families and buried next to each other; the families knowing how much they cared for each other. The Possibles and the Stoppables were buried near each other with their children. Tim and Jim attended the funeral with their uncle "Slim" and cousin Joss; their uncle adopted the two boys and promised to do his younger brother proud by raising them the best he could along with his daughter. Jim and Tim didn't blame Wade but he knew that they hated him for what he did, even though they never so; it was the look in their eyes that told him how they felt after losing not only their sister and their parents, but also Ron, who was like a brother to them. Kim's grandmother suffered a heart attack from the news of her youngest son and grand daughter's death. She recovered a few weeks later and continued living but to those that knew her the happy Nana had died after learning the death of several of her family members.

Wade had spent most of his time working nearly nonstop; he had built robots to continue the legacy of Kim and Ron by apprehending criminals and stopping madmen and madwomen from ruling the world. He would hire out the help of his robots to those who were willing to pay so that he could maintain the service he was doing, now that he had to keep the world safe by filling in for Global Justice which has been terminated due to the death of it's leader and it's agents.

Monuments had been set up in Middleton to honor the deaths of the two teenage heroes. Many were sadden by their deaths, showing how much Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable influenced the lives of so many people. Wade saw these monuments as a constant reminder of what he had done and what he has truly lost. He lost his friends for a second time and all those that were close to Kim and Ron are now dead, leaving Wade all alone.

Wade had visited the graves of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. He thought to himself as he looked at the graves how Mrs. Stoppable would have been angered to see his son not being buried in a Jewish cemetery but Wade felt it was only right to bury Kim and Ron next to each other, being that if they were to have lived they would have gotten married and lived happily together. "Hi Kim, Hi Ron, it's your friend Wade. Of course, after what I've done I would understand if you hated me. The rest of your family hates me and I'm rather sure that your parents hate me as well. Betty and the rest of Global Justice would probably kill me if they were still alive. You don't have to worry about the safety of the world any longer; I'm going to spend the rest of my life keeping the world safe from villains through the use of the robots I created to replace Global Justice and you two; not that anyone can replace you two" said Wade. He began to wipe the tears out his eyes and tried to stay strong. "I never meant for any of this to happen. You two deserved to be happy and live long lives after all the good deeds you have done and yet you died so early. I didn't know that cloning you two would have had such terrible repercussions. I know that nothing I do can ever fix the damage I have done but hopefully, one day, I will be able to redeem myself in your eyes. I will keep an eye on your brothers Kim and make sure they stay safe from villains, even though their uncle can probably do it without me. I'll continue the work that we did as Team Possible and make you proud; I promise you that"

Wade continued to stare at the two graves for a few minutes until Mrs. Load drove outside the cemetery and honked to tell her son that she arrived. "I'll come back and tell both of you what's been happening. Take care up in heaven Kim and Ron" said Wade as he walked to the car and got in.

Mrs. Load started to drive as she saw her son looking out the window. "So, how was your talk son?" asked Mrs. Load. She knew what she said was stupid but she was worried about her son and was afraid he might have a mental breakdown or something.

"It was ok" said Wade

Mrs. Load kept driving until them arrived home. When they entered the house she stopped Wade before he went to his room. "Wade, we need to talk" said Mrs. Load

"What is it mom?" asked Wade

"I want you to know that this isn't your fault" said Mrs. Load

"**What do you mean 'this isn't your fault'? Of course it was my fault. I was the one who convinced the Possibles and the Stoppables to have me clone their children. It was because of me that they were killed in the first place. If I had only listened to what Kim and Ron said to me when I told them about cloning none of this would have happened. I am to blame and I will always have to have the burden of knowing that because of me others had to die because of my twisted desire to play god**" yelled Wade

Mrs. Load watched her son breath in and out heavily after yelling at his mother. "I know you feel guilty for what you did but you had your heart in the right place. Kim and Ron were your best friends and heroes to many people. If I were in your shoes and had your intelligence I would have done the exact same thing. I'm not saying what you did was right or wrong; simply that what you had planned was based on good intentions" said Mrs. Load

Wade slowly walked up the stairs but stopped before he was out of sight. "Mom, hell is paved with good intentions" said Wade as he went to his room, leaving his mother to reflect on her sons words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade sat in his room staring at his computer, waiting to see what was happening in the world that needed his help. Exhaustion started to overcome Wade as he tried to stay awake. He's been having nightmare for the last three months, and even though he knew he would have to eventually sleep he fought to stay awake nonetheless.

He picked up his bottle and soda and tried to take a sip but noticed that it was empty. He threw the bottle aside and decided to just go to bed. After changing into his pajamas and brushing his teeth he prepared to lie down, but before he did he sat down on his chair and thought about what he had talked about with his mother earlier.

He went to his mothers room and knocked lightly. A few seconds later the mother opened the door. "What's wrong Wade?" asked Mrs. Load as she yawned.

"Can we talk?" asked Wade

Mrs. Load could see that Wade was having some inner conflict and was in need of some help. "Sure" said Mrs. Load.

Wade walked back to his room, follow by his mother, and sat down of his bed. Mrs. Load sat down next to him and looked at him. "So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Mrs. Load.

"Earlier, you told me that what happened wasn't my fault. Then you told me that I did was not right or wrong. I'm not sure how you can see it both ways. It's either my fault and I was wrong for cloning them or it wasn't my fault and I was right for cloning them" said Wade.

"Wade, things are not always black and white. Cloning your friends may have been a good thing to do or it might have been a bad thing to do. No one knows that. The fact that the beings you created were not the friends you cared for so much, that was not your fault. If you had intended to create monsters I would completely blame you a for that and it would have been your fault; but, you had every desire and intention to give your friends the second chance they so deserved after all the good they have done. Will being sorry fix the damage the clones caused? No. Will blaming yourself and isolating yourself from the world fix what has happened? Of course not. The only thing you can do is learn from your mistakes and go on. I know it won't be easy to do, not now or ever. I now you feel you need to blame yourself, but if Kim and Ron were able to speak to you right now, I'm sure they wouldn't be made at you. As for Kim's brothers, they just need time to adjust. I love you, Wade Load, and nothing can change that, but I would tell you if you were wrong and trying to help isn't wrong, even if you believe good intentions paves a road to hell" said Mrs. Load.

Wade looked down to the floor as he thought about what his mother said. He knew she was right and that behaving the way he has will not bring his friends back. "You're right" said Wade.

"I know. Why don't you go to bed and we can talk more about this tomorrow, ok?" asked Mrs. Load

"Ok" said Wade as he kissed his mother goodnight. His mother closed the door behind her and shut the light off as he lay down to sleep. He reflected on what his mom said to him, smiling softly. "I'll never be able to bring Kim and Ron back but I will make them proud and continue on, just as they would have wanted me to" thought Wade as he drifted to sleep, no longer worried about the nightmares he has had and looking forward to a brighter future.

The End

Author's Note: I have finally finished this story. I know the ending seems a bit weak but I decided to end the story as happily as possible. For those who have watched Fullmetal Alchemist I tried to make Kim and Ron more like the homoculi rather than normal killers. I hope everyone enjoyed this story and will continue to review.


End file.
